Immortal Guardian
by DoomSkullTheBane
Summary: Percy Jackson has been thrown in to the pit after being accused of treason to the gods where Nyx takes him to the council of primordials where he is given gifts based on their different domains. He must go back to earth after his training in the void to stop another pantheon of immortals from taking over. This is my first Fanfic so please support! I do not own Percy.J. Rated MA.
1. Judge, Jury And Broken Memories

Judge, Jury And Broken Memories

Percy was brought forward in celestial bronze chains before being tossed down to the floor by Ares. "About time punk, least you didn't put up a fight this time." "I only fight when I have to, at least I don't start a war just for the sake of fighting." Percy said. Ares smashed Percy's in to the pommel of his sword hard and shoved him to an executioners block where chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around his shackles. "Watch it punk, you're lucky Zeus said to bring you here alive or I'd have your head on pike." "I'd like to see you try." Percy mumbled. If Ares heard him he didn't show it.

"You have been judged by the Olympian council and we have found you guilty of treason." Boomed Zeus.

"If I may ask Lord Zeus but what treason have I committed?" Asked Percy confused.

"You have been found guilty of the highest offence, spying and cowardice."

"Father if I may intervene, didn't Percy lead the charge against the Gigantes front lines?" Said Artemis.

"I agree with my sister and that doesn't often occur for millennium." Apollo commented.

Artemis then grumbled something about Orion and never finding her true love again before settling down. There was a murmur of agreement from the council before it turned in to a shouting match between the gods of Olympus.

"ORDER, ORDER I SAY." Zeus yelled while throwing his masterbolt in the center of the throne room where Percy was a few feet away.

"We shall put it to a vote, all those in favor of commending Percy Jackson on his bravery leading the charge all raise their hand." Poseidon, Artemis, Dionysus who was looking at a magazine not paying much attention to the council meeting, Hera, Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus, all raised their hands in agreement to Percy's bravery. Which Percy returned with a grateful smile.

"The vote is anonymous Percy Jackson, instead of being executed, will be banished to Tartarus for spying on the Olympian council during the course of the Second Giagantes War." The council then proceeded to erupt in outrage saying that if Percy led the charge against the Giants them why would he spy for them little did they know that even Zeus did not even know who gave him the suggestion that Percy was a spy but this gave him a chance to eliminate the powerful son of the sea god so he had to think quickly before the entire council broke out fighting.

"IT IS DECIDED PERCY JACKSON WILL BE BANISHED TO TARTARUS FOR HIS SPYING ON THE OLYMPIAN COUNCIL DURING THE COURSE OF THE SECOND GIGANTES WAR!" Zeus roared while slamming his fist down on his master bolt creating a giant crash of thunder ahead from the raging sky god.

"But father we have always put every major decision to a vote as is the ancient rules say." Athena said.

"Does it not say that I am also the king of the gods and so you will follow my orders?" Zeus countered. The council remained quiet as their self appointed 'king' motioned for the gods to begin the banishing.

The gods then proceeded to take out their godly weapons with sorrow in their eyes before arranging them in an omega around Percy. Poseidon mouthed 'I'm sorry' to his son before they chanted in an unknown language to Percy where a swirling Crimson portal opened up. Screams of anguish and pain filled their ears before Percy Jackson their twice over savior. The hero of Olympus was sucked in to the portal that would take him to one of the most terrifying places on Gaia.

The infamous last words anyone heard from Percy Jackson for centuries was "Tell my mother I'm sorry I can't make it to her and Paul's marriage and that he'll have to find another best man." Then the demented laughter of Tartarus echoed around the throne room of Olympus, as they has just banished their only hope of survival in the upcoming war and it would be nothing like they have ever faced before, then faded as the ancient primordial of hell sucked in another heroes soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy was falling he didn't know for how long or how far but all he knew was that he was going back to the very place he regretted not leaving sooner and that this is where he would stay for the next century to come forever living out his grief for not being able to save his friends souls while he and his now ex-girlfriend rode the elevator back up to the surface. At least if his friends were still alive he would find them and apologise to them for leaving them behind. He knew he never should have saved that stupid spawn of Athena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was after the giant war and back at camp half blood where he would stay for the rest of the December holidays. But would come back to his mums apartment with Paul for New Years and Christmas Day. He was taking a stroll through the woods when he reached the decimated pile of rubble that was once Zeus's fist he could hear giggling and moaning. He scouted around Zeus's fist before spying a corner of a discarded orange T-shirt lying on the ground. He quickly found a human sized crevice and squeezed through to find a small cavern where the old entrance was and the Stoll brothers double teaming Annabeth who was shirtless on the ground. _

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS." Percy yelled._

_"Now Percy it isn't what it looks like I'm just um... Teaching the Stolls about female anatomy?" Annabeth managed to stutter out. It was more of a question than a statement. _

_"SO YOUR TEACHING THEM BY LETTING THEM PLAY WITH YOU!?" Percy screamed._

_"Percy I'm just going to be honest with you I needed some release and Katie was bragging how much the Stolls were pleasing her and how she used this Aphrodite potion she got from Hecate cabin and...and...and..."_

_"I've heard enough Annabeth obviously you're too prideful too trust me with your needs and you think that you need two men to please you instead of hmm... YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" Percy then stormed off while a shirtless Annabeth tried to run after him before the Stolls pulled her back to their 'love making session'._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy shook his head from the torturous memory before noticing he was approaching the barren and poisonous wasteland of Tartarus he then aimed himself at what looked like to be a giant cluster of mushrooms as he plummeted to his soon to be death. If only Zeus had made him immortal then surviving this whole ordeal would have been much easier. He landed in the mushroom colony with a large puff of spores. He then searched his pockets and found a backpack strapped to his back. He then searched his backpack and found riptide, clothes and a note saying: '_Dear Percy, Poseidon and I have decided that to give you the best chance of survival in Tartarus for however long you will be there so we have given you a backpack to store all of your things, riptide and I have given you my blessing, love your aunt Hestia.' _Percy was grateful that his aunt and father were at least giving him a chance at survival so he slung the backpack over his shoulder and then proceeded to scan the area. He then spotted the river Phlegethon, well he thought it's now or never to test out aunt Hestia's blessing and he sprinted to the river and dropped off his backpack at the bank before doing a swan dive in to the most painful ordeal he ever faced in his mortal life.

**AN: If you liked this story then please follow, favourite and comment!**

**P.S: I did not copy this story from AFF I am the same author**


	2. Fire Proof, Food Sources And Survival O

Fire Proof, Survival Of The Fittest And Food Sources

Percy jumped out of the river Phlegethon before breathing hard and lying on his back obviously diving in to a literal river of fire wasn't on his list of things to do again before he died but on the bright side at least he knew that he was fire proof but to a certain extent 'I guess that's good enough considering I'm not even a child of Hestia' Percy thought. As an added plus he could now breathe and survive the harsh atmosphere that Tartarus created after bathing in the Phlegethon. He then realised that his backpack was on the other side of the river. "Gah." Was all Percy said before diving back in to the river of fire./p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Percy traversed the wasteland of Tartarus he could see buildings and screaming humanoids in the distance reassembling then destroying the monuments they made. To his left in the distance he could just make out a very small pyramid with a blazing eye over the top. 'Illuminati' he thought, he was brought out of his sightseeing when he saw a small camp of Laistrygonian Giants. "Oh, Karma's a bitch," was all Percy said as he ran up to the Giants camp grinning as he uncapped riptide. 'They're in for a nasty surprise' Percy thought grinning maliciously as he dropped his backpack by what looked like to be a screaming head of rock, probably medusas work on a overgrown cyclops as he looked at the single eye socket screaming in pain from the agony of being turned to stone. He ran up to the first giant and slid under his legs slicing his hamstrings. The Laistrygonian Giant let out a roar of pain cutting him off from whatever he was saying to his fellow Giant watchman. He spun round in a circle trying to locate the puny nuisance that would dare attack the mighty Entymyne second son of the great clan of Giants that attacked Jason and the Argonauts. He finally managed to locate his attacker a puny demigod. But not just any old demigod Percy Jackson the legendary saviour of Olympus twice over.

Entymyne let out a roar of laughter as his brothers woke from their slumber. "Percy Jackson you are well known among my kind, there is a saying that if we eat a son of Poseidon then we get his powers. Let's find out shall we?" Entymyne said as he lunged forward trying to grab at Percy but he was too quick and run between his legs aiming a thrust at the Giants gut. Riptide slid through the giant spilling his intestines before the giant grabbed Percy by the legs. "You'll pay for that Jackson."Entymyne roared. He brought Percy over to a spit where hellhounds, dracanae and now a demigod were going to be slowly cooked over the fire. He grabbed some metal cording and tied him to the spit then jabbed the improvised spit, which was a street lamp, in to the desert-like ground of Tartarus.

"Brothers!" Entymyne roared, "tell me how do you like demigod?" He said while picking up a celestial bronze cannonball. "I like mine TENDERIZED." Entymyne roared as he set the cannonball alight and hurdled it at Percy. The cannonball sailed overhead then hit Percy right in the stomach making him grunt in pain at the force of the attack but then the cannonball exploded sending a shower of sparks, dust and charred remains of their dinner from last night, flying to the four corners of Tartarus. Entymyne let out a satisfied grunt and smirked as he walked over to the would-be charred body of a demigod. Instead he got Percy with a bloodied mouth and small cuts over his body defiantly looking at the Giant, his bonds gone and melted from the blast but something else was amiss, 'the metal cording was a celestial bronze and mortal steel alloy. Only Olympian fire could break something like that?' Entymyne thought to himself. 'Any demigod would have been killed by that attack, even ones with the curse of Achilles how could this puny demigod survive that?' Percy's eyes were ablaze and they now had an annoyed look rather than one of anger. He casually walked up to the giant uncapping riptide and as he came closer the Giant could see an orange ring around his irises.

"Joe Bob," Entymyne roared, "you never told us Jackson was blessed by Hestia!?" He started to get panicked, this boy was legendary for killing thousands of monsters and now he was going to have his next victim. Setting back Entymyne's regrowth back by 50 years or more.

"He wasn't like this when we attacked him back in Detroit!" Joe Bob yelled panic evident on his face.

Percy just stopped a couple of feet away from the nearest giant his eyes telling the fearful Giants everything he was pissed and they knew it. Percy looked at their faces and remembered what kind of fear they instilled, and then probably ate, those demigods. His fellow siblings in their never-ending war against the seas of monsters. 'None of this would have happened,' thought Percy 'if the gods hadn't banished me here for treason' and as he thought of the gods of Olympus he remembered Annabeth. Millions of questions flooded his mind wondering why she cheated on him. Then he let everything go, he let out all of his pent up emotions in one, animalistic scream of outrage. He was going to send all of these demigod-terrifying monsters to the void of chaos somehow this he swore on the Styx as thunder rumbled overhead. Letting his emotions take him over his body was then engulfed in blue flames and charged the Laistrygonian Giants.

Celestial bronze cannonballs rained overhead as he sprinted to the nearest giant. He jumped up at the last second and kicked the giant back with his feet, leaving imprints of his shoes in the Giants chest. There was a loud crack as Percy knew he had cracked some of the Giants ribs. He ran up to the giant and stabbed riptide up under the Giants chin and with both arms punched the giant in the chest ripping out his still beating heart as blood freely flowed from the wound. The Laistrygonian giant let out a scream of agony as his heart was then shoved down his throat as he choked on it. The flames of the hearth cauterizing all of his wounds, soon he was consumed in fire and turned in to black goo. Percy then looked at the Giants in rage as one very brave, but stupid, Giant decided that he could kill him lopped a cannonball that hit Percy in the corner of his head. He could hear something crack as the cannonball impacted his skull, then exploded, the force of the throw making Percy take a step back. But then in the next blink of an eye Percy was straddling the Giants shoulders and was choking him. He plunged riptide on to the top of his head then proceeded to twist it and rip off his head, taking the spine with him and a few unbroken ribs. The Giants body fell and proceeded to leek blood and internal organs until the fire of the hearth consumed him and his body turning it in to black goo. Percy yanked his sword out of the Giants head and picked up the spine he gave it a few swings then grinned dementedly as he found another weapon to use."Percy then said: "Who's next?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy kicked the now limbless corpse off of his sword as he let the flames of the hearth destroy the body. He then returned to the one remaining Giant left over. Entymyne pissed himself as Percy walked up to him, Entymyne then knelt down in front of Percy as he grovelled in fear. "Please... Jackson... let me... live... and I will be your faithful... servant." Entymyne struggled to say altogether in one piece. Percy then looked down upon this monstrosity of a Giant and said "Mercy is for the weak-willed cowards who deserve to rot in the void, enjoy your stay reforming bitch!" Percy spat as he set riptide ablaze and cut through the Giants neck cleanly quickly turning him to goo. Percy then sat down from tiredness and remembered his backpack he strolled over too the stone head and picked up his stuff. His stomach growled as he realised that he had been fighting for hours. He had previously searched the backpack for food but didn't find any. "Couldn't of aunt Hestia packed me some rations at least?" The flames near him flickered violently. "Sorry, sorry, just really hungry. I mean how am I suppose to survive all of the monsters if I die of starvation instead." The flames then died down a little back to their calm demeanor.

Percy let out a sigh 'I guess the gods do have their limits' Percy thought. As he day-dreamed about food on the surface his eyes drifted to the black goo that was once a Laistrygonian giant. He hesitantly scooped some up and put it to his mouth. He then retched at the taste but he knew that it was at least something to eat. He then spotted the remains of what looked like to be a torn camp Jupiter quest backpack he picked it up and rummaged around inside. He found half a thermos of nectar, a few squares of ambrosia and a replication of a small gold cornucopia. He tried thinking of some sort of food but all the cornucopia did was let out a little puff of smoke and produce a bit of sludge. 'I guess the gods don't reach all the way down to Tartarus now do they' he thought. He took the items and an animal skin tent from the now burning camp and stored them in his backpack. 'I'll figure out a way to fix this cornucopia eventually' thought Percy, but for now he would have to eat black sludge and fire water until he could find a way to fix it. Eventually after much scavenging he found something that he wouldn't retch at. He took the half full bottle of Ribena and stirred it around in his spare thermos in his backpack he then quickly proceeded to eat it all without vomiting and downed fire water, just for good measure to keep his health up, to finish his meal. He packed up the rest of his stuff and kept whatever he could find including just as much of the black sludge he could find before leaving the once inhabited Laistrygonian camp behind as he set off looking for something to do.

AN: If you did like this story then please follow, favourite and comment on how good or bad it is or what mistakes I've made and just for your info I'll only do authors notes like these unless there is something important I want to say or if I just want to clarify anything in the story. Also updates will be slow cause I'm kinda busy but other than that I do try to push them out as fast as I can.. Thanks for reading DoomSkullTheBane out. (Entymyne is not actually historically or mythologically correct)


	3. Centuries Past, Immortality And New Coun

3: Centuries Gone, Immortality And New Council

Months turned in to years, years turned in to decades and decades turned in to centuries that was how long Percy Jackson was in Tartarus for. The gods soon for got about him save for a small few who could scarcely remember him. It was not long after the encounter with the Laistrygonian Giants that Percy received immortality from a strange divine being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was 10 years since Percy's banishment to Tartarus. When he encountered a strange being outside of his campsite. He knew that as he stayed in Tartarus longer his reputation grew immensely among monsters as whoever crossed his path was left as a burning carcass barely recognizable as a monster. But he felt that this being was different and in distress. He could feel that there was some kind of sickness in the divine being. How he knew this he could not tell but what disturbed him the most was the aura the divine being created. It was immensely powerful yet extremely peaceful and calming._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Percy while uncapping riptide then creating a flame in his left hand ready to hurl it if needed. As Percy travelled Tartarus he grew accustom to the black goo also known as 'his food' and the atmosphere although tasting disgusting it was extremely nutritious and helped his body to repair itself and grow at a normal pace. These harsh conditions strengthening his body, soon he was a rippling mass of muscle. Not overly muscular like weight lifters but had a swimmers build layered with muscle. It turned out that the backpack he was given by his aunt and dad had become extremely useful for when he needed clothing it would appear for just the right situation allowing him to cross harsh deserts to snowy tundra. He also found out while battling a very unfortunate hell hound that he could control fire. This giving him advantages against all kinds of monsters that weren't fire proof. So Percy lived on in Tartarus becoming legend as in his wake there would be nothing but death and all those that stood in his way were nothing but another meal for the son of Poseidon. _

_As the cloaked figure approached his camp he felt a sense of hope overwhelm his body in getting out of this horrible place and back up to his friends on the surface. Many a day had he woken up from such a pleasant dream and memory when he was back on the surface. But also from the hundreds of nightmares that plagued his mind echoing thoughts of despair and hopelessness making him want to give everything up but he had pushed on for the sake of his friends and a small piece of parchment he had found depicting the night sky filled with stars. Whenever he looked at it though he felt an aching in his heart but had no idea of why. If this was a god that was trying to kill him he'd at least try to take something off of him/her before he went down whether it would be a mental or physical scar he would go down fighting. As the figure came closer he saw a feminine hand come from under the robes of silk he/she wore. He could definitely tell it was a she now by the way she touched his face and sent a shiver down his spine. She held his face in the palm of her hand like his mother would, tears welled in his eyes as the painful memory of his mother flooded his mind. The figure pulled back her hood and there standing before him was a woman with soft doe eyes, a slight curve to her luscious lips making her look forever sad but hopeful, a tanned complexion and long flowing hair that ended in curls._

_"Now Perseus I know you are distressed but please do not try to gut, burn or decapitate my corpse as I'm speaking to you now." The unknown woman said. All Percy could do was nod as he was put in a very relaxed state. Suddenly he shook his head from the powerful aura she was influencing him with and raised his sword to her neck. _

_"How do I know that you aren't some kind of seductress trying to make an easy meal out of me and gain the glory of killing the monster decimator of Tartarus?" Percy threatened while pressing the sword further in to her neck._

_"If I was a succubus then I would have eaten you in your sleep, and then take your seed for my nest. But I haven't, have I? So I'm not here to kill you." The woman said._

_"Ok, say that I trust you. Why are you here in the first place, and who are you?" Percy asked not letting his guard down._

_"I am the the original host of hope the first body of hope before hopes soul and essence was sucked in to Pandora's pithos." Hope said._

_Percy let his sword fall to the floor and looked at the supposed first host of hope over._

_"As for why I'm here, my internal soul is fading and I need a final host as a resting place. A mantle if you will, for the largest event in the history of mortals to rest so that you may be the final beacon of hope mankind needs before I can be released from the pithos and the world doesn't need me anymore." Hope concluded._

_"But mankind always is going to need hope you can't just abandon your duties!?" Percy exclaimed_

_"Remember what you say son of Poseidon for those very words are the ones that you will regret most saying." Hope replied._

_"You're kind of creeping me out... So if I just accept this whole mantle of hope thing you'll stop bothering me?" Percy said exasperated._

_"Yes, but this is not something to be taken as a favor." Hope said. "I have offered many past heroes who have fallen in to Tartarus but they have either died from the madness or declined my generous offer, so I advise you think about this before you accept my offer."_

_Percy mulled this over for a few minutes while Hope sat on the ground watching him. "I'll take up the mantle of hope as long as you just leave me alone. I'd like to keep my stay in Tartarus as peaceful as possible without having to deal with gods as well as with monsters." Percy said. _

_"As you wish young hero, but taking up the mantle of Hope will now make you immortal. We wouldn't want you dying of old age now would we?" Hope said giving him an amused smile._

_"Wait, WHAT! You never said that I would be immortal." Percy exclaimed. Realization dawned on him that if he became immortal he would be prone to an endless amount of prophecies, suffering and pain. Percy tried to back away from the now floating woman that was glowing in front of him. _

_"That was a liability I was willing to take young Perseus." Hope said before rising further in to the air. "And for your information you can still be killed but only by a godly weapon or weapons forged in the void so you will be able to die." _

_Percy looked up as mans first hope rose off of the ground and disappeared, probably faded, to the void where chaos reigns supreme. "DAMN IT" Percy shouted. But as he turned around he spotted something on the ground. It was a note left behind by hope. It said: "Perseus do not think about this being a curse but a blessing from the fates as it has now been proclaimed you will get out of the pit though it is uncertain whether you will still be sane or dead later on is still clouded. Anyway take these two gifts as a token of my appreciation for helping me to find peace at last." Percy at least felt, well hope in all of his time down in the pit as he looked down at where Hope was. There sitting on the floor was a McDonalds Big Mac with extra cheese sitting on a manual written by Hephaestus himself. The title was 'Everything you need to know from the God of the forge and more.' Percy let out the very first laugh of joy since he entered the pit as he could now fix his cornucopia and would no longer have to eat black shit ever again, which he had decided to call anti-ambrosia, Percy looked at the Big Mac and for once things started to hopeful again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Zeus, as he liked to call himself, sat on his throne as the council discussed recent matters at the winter solstice. The council had grown since Percy had last been banished expanding to accompany all gods and goddess minor and major. Forming the New Olympian Council. They had been arranged so as that domains were separate while those that intersected sat in between them. This forming a giant omega around the centerpiece of the council. The hearth. Lady Hestia sat in the middle of the council tending the fire when suddenly it glowed a bright sea green before fading back to its normal red and orange. The whole council stared at the hearth as they realized another hero had taken the mantle of hope and this time had managed to survive. This had been going on for millennium the fire always then dying out after the glow had been present. This time the fire roared with happiness and the smell of... A Big Mac?... The gods watched the fire for anymore developments before lady Hestia walked out wearing regal red, orange and yellow silken robes decorated with the finest satin scarfs. "Gods and goddesses of Olympus I believe we all know what this means the time has come for us to look at the final prophecy. The Chaotic Ballad. Written by Aether, Nyx and her children. We must prepare ourselves for the greatest war we will ever face." Hestia proclaimed.

"But, Aunt Hestia we need to find out who has the mantle of hope or else this world is doomed without them." Apollo said. Gods and goddesses alike mumbled their agreement as the high council, the original 12 major gods, mulled this over.

"I think that I have a pretty good idea of who has gained the mantle of hope." Poseidon's eyes lighted up as he said what everyone was thinking at that time.

"My son, Percy Jackson." Poseidon whispered tears of joy in his eyes that his son was alive, but soon those green orbs darkened as realization hit him like Typhon. "We banished him to Tartarus, our savior soon to be three times." The gods looked down in shame as unknown to them two slitted red eyes and protruding rams horns from the shadow of a pillar watched everything from the darkness and let out a murderous grin.

AN: Remember to comment, follow and favourite so the updates will come out a lot faster. Thanks for reading DoomSkullTheBane out.


	4. Court Of The Sky, Harems? And Wolf Bites

4: Court Of The Sky, Harems? And Wolf Bites

The court of Ouranos was filled with millions of stars and constellations. Ursa major sat with her cub as she played with him. Zoe watched from her seat on the council as the mother bear played with her cub. She had always wanted a child of her own but had let no one know about it. Not even Lady Artemis at her death bed. But of course being in the hunt meant that no love was allowed. The only love that lady Artemis tolerated was well... '_in the hunt_'... If you get her drift. But even then that wouldn't allow her to have any children she needed to have a male counter part.,something Artemis didn't take lightly to. So she kept it her secret not telling anybody. She watched on as the council debated something she couldn't be bothered about. She was only asked to come because of her '_militaristic operations experience._' She would rather go hunting in the star forests. A gleaming mass of trees covered in star dust filled with the most ancient and amazing creatures ever imagined. A breath taking sight only beheld by the court of the sky. It's beauty was unrivalled, even if Zoe had grown up in the garden of the Hesperides. This was a hundred times better.

Ouranos' court was held in the citadel surrounded by the star forest. A town designed by chaos some say. It was painted in blacks and silvers. Decorated with the most intricately carved gems and moonstones. Light crystals adorned every house, road and park illuminating the whole area for at least two miles. Zoe thought of her life down on Gaia and how different it could have been if she hadn't died. She could've left the hunt, found true love and had a family... But after nearly two millennium of man hating she couldn't think of a any man she would like to settle down with, well almost any man... She thought of her time spent with Percy Jackson saviour of Olympus, the only decent male she ever met. She secretly watched his progress soon after her death and had been recording his life for her to watch him until the gods had banished him to Tartarus, now all she had was past memories of him. Her star panel had exploded after seeing the gods preform the banishing forcing her to get a new one. This deleting all of her recordings on Percy Jackson. She remembered how he had defeated Kronos, Gaia and the. Get punished for something he didn't do. She shook her head clearing her thoughts. _'I shouldn't be thinking these things, I'm a hunter.'_ Her brain let out a triumphant sigh. _'Ex-hunter'_ said her conscious. She let her mind wander confused about her feelings for Percy Jackson.

She was outraged both when Annabeth cheated on him and how the gods banished him from their world sending him to exile. Zoe was just happy that at least Lady Hestia and Lord Poseidon had objected to the idea of sending Percy to Tartarus. She realised after Annabeth had cheated on Percy just how much she was wrong about the world. It wasn't just dirty, cheating men. But also slutty women that just couldn't hold it till their boyfriends came back from work or whatever else they were doing. She really hoped that Percy was surviving somehow in Tartarus. She had ordered a brand new star panel with new obsidian framing so she could now view his progress in Tartarus without it exploding. Time moved differently in the court of the sky than it did on earth making it very confusing to see mortals speeding past at light speed building monuments in what seemed like seconds to the stars. Zoe had been waiting for days now since her last star panel had exploded a week ago, for her new one to arrive. According to her wall clock it was something like 5000 AD and to think that I got put up in the sky last week. Her star panel allowed her to slow recorded footage so she could watch what was happening in the mortal world. It also got over 20000 channels so she was never really bored. Food here was no issue as ambrosia and nectar was always plentiful and the most expensive of Ouranos' delicacies filtered down once every month or so here. The food of the Primordial of the sky was even more delicious than ambrosia than a long shot it made nectar look like sewage water. One piece of Plasma anything like plasma cake, plasma chicken or even plasma cheese could keep a demigod going for over a century with no sleep, food or water. Which was why it was so rare to find in the pantry. Zoe lived in a dorm along with the other female constellations and would normally go to the cafeteria for breakfast and lunch and would go out hunting with Orion for dinner. Orion was one of her best friends and she actually found out that he was bisexual so she had no quarrels with him when they went out hunting.

She was brought out of her thoughts when cancer snapped its pincers in front of her face. "Huh? What?"

"Weren't you listening," said Ouranos "I asked you what do you think of the sudden rise in dark power on Gaia?"

"Oh, uh well..." Zoe said while thinking of an intelligent answer. In Ouranos' court if you looked liked a fool in front of the council at the next re-elections you would normally be demoted. "I think that we should consider contacting Olympus to make sure they aren't sitting on their bums doing nothing." A few constellations laughed at her snide comment as Ouranos just grinned at her.

"Always keeping Olympus in check aren't we Zoe?" Ouranos chuckled.

"Well who else is in charge of the mortals my lord?" Zoe replied. She let out a sigh of relief at least she would keep her place in the council and wouldn't get demoted to... Pedestrian. Forced to eat ambrosia and nectar and whatever scraps of plasma food they could find they had no political power over anyone and soon faded if they didn't take in enough godly food. Although that very rarely happened. They also had little to no luxuries like a star panel or a small supply of plasma food.

Once the council was dismissed she walked back to her dorm while chatting telepathically with Ursa Major.

"_I see those vocal coaching classes you've been attending have changed your speech._" Ursa Major said.

"_Yes, they have. Lord Ouranos said that it would make me sound a bit more modern, and so it has_." Zoe replied smiling and so the conversation continued between bear and demigod as Ursa Majors cub trailed behind not too bothered about what his mother was talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe flopped down on her couch after moving the star panel against her wall. It was very decorative and held a certain prestige about it. There were silver engravings on it written in Ancient Greek. The smooth black monitor polished to absolute perfection. Her specially ordered obsidian frame carved to resemble a dragon long forgotten. She brought out a bowl of water and cleaned her hands. She then drew a scribing rune using the water on the black surface and soon the star panel was active. The water expanding and flowing across the whole screen draining the bowls content. "Show me Olympus," Zoe commanded and soon there she was looking down in to the throne room. She watched as Athena brought out her shield and spear and struck it three times making a resounding clang echo throughout the throne room, probably calling for a council meeting. Zoe watched on with curiosity as the rest of the New Council appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Down On Olympus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daughter why have you called a council meeting?" Zeus boomed.

"There is an urgent matter that must be discussed with the entire council involving a new threat that we face." Athena said panicked and when Athena is panicked everybody listens. "There has bee a rapid decrease in demigods lately and we don't know why. We suspect it has something to do with the weird increase in dark power we've been seeing lately." All the gods gasped. Without the demigods Olympus would be left defenceless, even with all of the minor and major gods. "I have calculated our chances at survival and I believe that we stand at a 0.0001 chance of surviving if the demigods we have here now are still alive when the time comes. But without them..." Everyone stayed silent as they got what Athena never said. If they didn't make the demigods immortal they wouldn't stand a chance but that required huge quantities of power to do leaving the gods powerless diminishing their powers further.

"I have a suggestion." Everyone turned to look at the speaker they were all surprised when it was Aphrodite that spoke up.

"What do you propose we do then Aphrodite?" Zeus said worried about his kingdom.

She let out a big smile that left the males in the courtroom speechless and gawking at her already beautiful appearance and... Womanly proportions... "I suggest that we expand my domain." At this the gods were a bit speechless.

"AND HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP US WOMAN!" Hephaestus yelled.

"Tut, tut Hephaestus you haven't heard the rest of my plan." Aphrodite said with a smirk. "By expanding my domain I can influence a greater amount of true love among the demigods making them want to have more than one partner if he or she fits the bill." Aphrodite said all of this while the gods mulled it over.

"Are you bringing this up just because you want to be able to sleep with both your husband and boyfriend without being criticised?" Hera asked. Aphrodite's eye lit up at the prospect at having two men in her bed, not for the first time of course, but two gods. The prospect seemed unreal to her she could never get away with having two gods sleep with her before but now this changed everything.

She smiled sweetly at Hera with an innocent look on her face that filled some of the gods up with lust. "Who? Me! Of course not, I'm just trying to contribute to the cause." Aphrodite said. "Although that is a win-win for all of us," Aphrodite said not bothering to hide the growing smile on her face.

"This means that my domains of family will shrink because of the unfaithfulness of wives or husbands!" Hera exclaimed. Zeus perked up at hearing he could cheat on his wife so long as he married the mortal later.

"Ah, but you see Hera this makes a family bigger by having more than one spouse so it won't diminish your power at all, if anything it might increase it." Aphrodite said mischievously lacing her voice with charm speak.

"Stop with the charm speak Aphrodite, I don't like this idea one bit and you can't change my mind with your seductress voice that you use to make men fawn over you." Hera said.

"Enough," Zeus shouted, before this could turn out in to an all out brawl. "The council will decide this. All in favour raise your hand," the majority of the New Council raised their hands leaving a very upset Hera to fume over what just happened. "It is unanimous we will expand Aphrodite's domain in order to produce more demigods." Aphrodite let out a squeal of glee as she sexily walked over to the centre of the omega. Hera rose from her throne knowing that this would be her job to give Aphrodite more power since it was diminishing some of her power. All the other gods and goddesses from marriage and family followed Hera to the centre of the room, while Aphrodite stood there looking like she had won the lottery. Hera chanted in Ancient Greek and the gods and goddesses wishing her domain chanted with her. There was a bright pink glow and there stood Aphrodite with a more powerful aura of love around her. She took out a scroll from in between her breasts and winked at a masculine minor God making him blush before she took out a doves feather pen and wrote _'From now and so it shall forever to written that, demigods may choose more than one partner if they feel that they sense any form of love in that said person. So decrees lady Aphrodite.'_ She rolled up the scroll once more before giving the council a dazzling smile and tucked it away in between her breasts once more, which all the men were staring at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back In The Court Of The Sky~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe was livid, not only did Aphrodite get what she wanted but now Annabeth would have an excuse for doing what she did all those years ago and could now get more than one boy than just Travis and Connor to do her dirty work for her. _'GODS ON OLYMPUS'_ she thought _'why am I getting so worked up about its for the greater good right? It's for the greater good._' She calmed herself down this is for the survival of Olympus. She took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't even realise that she had flipped her coffee table over and Ursa Major was watching her from their connected rooms. She ignored the great bear and set about cleaning her room but two questions kept running through her mind: _'why am I acting this way?_' And _'I wonder what Percy is doing right now and how he would deal with this?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IN TARTARUS

Percy was sharpening his blade on a whetstone he found off a dead monster. He looked over the ancient blade and remembered the Ancient Greek etchings carved in to the blades heart. He couldn't help but think of Zoe, the cold man-hating huntress had been the worst company to keep on a quest but they had grown to be close friends. He thought of how much she must be enjoying her time in Ouranos' court right now. As Percy continued reminiscing about his thoughts a horned figure stood behind a cluster of boulders wearing a trench coat, some slacks and a deer-stalker hat that poorly his his horns he was also holding a large cage in the palm of his left hand. He let the cage drop making it expand silently to reveal a grey wolf the size of a BMW if it wasn't for the boulders the demigod would have spotted the massive cage already. The horned figure searched his trench coat for something before taking out a large injection needle. Out of the corner of his eye the horned figure noticed a man now stood in the cage where the wolf had been. He just grinned as the man let out a feral growl, the man was wearing nothing but torn khaki pants. "Return me to my pack now demon!" The wolf exclaimed.

"Your packs dead, they're food for my brothers now." The demon said. The wolf an looked crestfallen he was the alpha after all he was supposed to protect his pack... and his unborn child.

"What do you want demon." The wolf snarled.

"Simple I'm going to inject you with this syringe." The demon said gesturing with his clawed left hand to the doctors instrument. "This will make you loyal to our cause, all you need to do is to bite that boy over there he will be the start of your new pack."

The wolf looked at the boy warily he was holding a bronze sword and had a dangerous look to him. "Seems easy enough." Said the wolf man holding out his arm for the injection. The demon grinned maniacally as he injected a black fluid in to the wolf man, the wolf man felt his head tearing in two and pain wracked his whole body. When he woke up no time seemed to have passed as he felt his body for any changes. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and the demon unlocked the cage. When he tried to strike the demon he felt invisible bonds and a searing in his left wrist as his arm stopped halfway to deliver the punch.

"Not so fast now wolf man, remember that injection swore your loyalty to our cause you'll get some freedom once you complete our deal." The demon said with seriousness in his voice.

The wolf nodded his head before changing back to his wolf form. He then padded to the edge of the cluster of rocks and sniffed the wind direction. It was blowing against him so he decided to charge the boy he sprinted at full speed ready to bite the boys arm, rhythmically sharpening his sword, he galloped towards the boy at full speed before crashing into him missing the boys arm by centimetres. he cursed himself for missing an easy chance he rolled off the now scrambling boy before getting up and launching himself snout first at the boy. Percy jumped out of the way of the massive Grey wolf as his eyes widened he should've kept his guard up. He twirled riptide in his right hand before breathing fire out of his mouth. The wolf man jumped back in surprise. _'Focus_' he thought '_I just need to bite him and he'll be under my control._' The wolf bounded towards him jaws open and clamped down on the boys torso as he was recovering from the fire blast. Percy let out a cry of pain as an unknown feeling washed over him he shook his head and set his body on fire effectively burning the wolfs mouth. The wolf man yelped in pain at the sudden burst of pyrotechnics. His job was done here. He started to run away from the boy but a sudden flash of bronze caught his vision before his entire body was cut in half. Percy walked over to the now dead wolf and saw that he changed back in to a man. He picked up riptide from the ground and inspected the bite mark. He hissed when he tried to touch it but the unknown feeling was gone now he searched his bag for some medical supplies and wrapped some cloth around the wound before pouring a bit of nectar on it. Percy started to feel woozy he grabbed his pack and headed towards his camp which consisted of a cave with a fire and a few drying racks in front of it he ran as fast as he could before collapsing on some hellhound furs he had collected and fell in to a deep sleep.

_'Curses_' the demon thought _'master isn't going to be pleased with me._' "The boy should have been the wolfs slave, a beta, now he's an alpha and we have no control over him. No matter you're just delaying the inevitable boy. We may have underestimated you this time but no more next time we meet Jackson it'll be the last moments of your free will." The demon said talking to himself if he manages to survive the turning then we just have another small complication in our plans. The demon walked away before entering the nearest shadow leaving no trace behind he was ever there reappearing at the base of a three sided pyramid with engravings of death and a single eye on it. "Soon boy, soon..." The demon then walked in to a black pillar of shadow projected from the tip of the pyramid and vanished. Meanwhile Percy was tossing and turning in his sleep dreaming of wolves roaming the open plains and silver bullets.

**AN: OMG guys, 147 views, a favourite and a follow you guys are amazing. please review and comment on who should be in Percy's harem Zoe is already confirmed cause I'm A perzoe fanatic so if you want anyone else I'll try to do my best to add them in somehow but I already have some plans for that so if you guys think that this story needs something don't be afraid to suggest. I'd also like to thank nutsofthechest for helping me to publish this cause I'm a noob at if you like my story then you'll like his, his are much better. I'll try to push out as many of these as I can but until then happy holidays! DoomSkullTheBane out.**


	5. The Turning, Mechanics And Lord Wolfs Ba

5: The Turning, Mechanics And Lord Wolfs Bane

Percy was running through the open plains in the body of a wolf he didn't know how he got to be here or what he was chasing after. But he was enjoying this dream because he felt free and limitless but he knew that this was a dream because obviously you couldn't turn in to a wolf over night, right? And Tartarus never had any flowers, grass or that new baby smell. He started padding over to a burrow he could smell something inside. He felt himself changing and turned back to a human. _'Weird_,' he thought _'I thought I'd like to stay as a wolf._' He felt a sharp tug in his gut and a searing pain go through his body as he started spasming on the ground. He opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity and found that he was in his wolfs body. _'Ok?'_ He thought. He continued his way to the burrow and could make out the smell of churned dirt and rabbit fur, his lupine ears pressed back against his skull as he prepared to pounce. Suddenly a screaming pig jumped out of the hole and his dream changed to one of a swamp land filled with dead skeletons and rotting corpses, the trees were on fire and it stank of the sickly sweet smell of decay. Percy tried to throw the hippo off him but it was just too heavy. The boar started to morph in to one of a demon. The demon had two small stubs on the end of its head where the temples were, a mouth full of the sharpest teeth percy had ever seen, yellowed and rotting, a scaly hide that, no matter how much percy tried, could not scratch or injure the demon and worst of all two tusks that gleamed ebony white in the heat of the swampy marshes that were trying to gore his wolf face. He thought of being a human again and felt himself changing his snout receding, his claws were retracting and his fur vanishing from sight back in to his body. _'I'm a werewolf_' he thought but this is just a dream. He searched his pockets while holding the demon back with his legs. The demons spittle flying all over the place. He grabbed riptide out of his pocket and made an upward slash on the demon though it only made a small scratch on the demons hide.

Percy was becoming panicked now, his sword couldn't harm the demon he used whatever strength he had after holding the demon off for so long and pushed him off of him. The demon flew through the air and landed in the mud nearby the demons serpent eyes glinting with malice and insanity. The demon let out a deep barking laugh. "HA! You think you can kill me with that butter knife? You'd be better off not trying at all worthless worm!" The demons voice resounded across the swamp and crows started to circle over head watching the battle.

Percy let out a feral growl. 'Where did that come from?' Percy thought. His ADHD started kicking in and he became wary as he watched the demon. The demon let out a snort and his body started oozing black goo. Stiff hairs and two beady eyes stared at him as the demons tusks elongated. The demon fell on to all fours and looked at Percy with his black beady eyes, they looked more like black coals more than eyes as the demon stared at percy. Finally the demon stopped moving and stood up on his hind legs. His entire body was covered in bristly boar hair and where his nose was a pigs snout now replaced it.

"REEEEEEEEEEEET," the demon let out a bellowing laugh, "Look at me maggot, and gaze upon what you shall become. But not a glorious boar you will be, but a DOG, a filthy mutt, fit only to serve his master. This is your test Jackson. This is your challenge for your turning. My master will be pleased once I kill you in your weakened state." The demon then bellowed a guttural laugh before snorting at the end of his rant.

Percy's mind was racing, he was going to turn in to a werewolf in real life?! _'So they sent that dumpster truck of a wolf after me to turn me in to a wolf man weakening me in my sleep while I turned. Then sent this dream eater after me to finish the job?'_ "I can see by that stupid look on your face that you've figured it out." The demon snorted.

"I thought that pantheons aren't allowed to cross each other." Percy said. While thinking of a way to kill this demon. Obviously this was from a Christian religion so he needed to rack his brain for more information. Then his brain had an idea worthy of Athena.

"Oh, they are, we just didn't want to let you know because we were building up our strength. Soon we will take over olympus and become the rulers of the world once again. Before chaos enveloped our world with ancient magics and turned our sky to stone sealing us off from a new layer that chaos created birthing the primordials." The demon looked on at him sadly. "I'll enjoy feasting on your carcass, mantle of hope." The demon said before charging Percy.

Percy tensed his muscles before jumping out of the were boars charge and thought of being in between human and wolf. He felt his legs changing and gaining muscle. His bone structure keeping the height and stature of a human but also blending in a section of the wolf. His hind legs changing in to powerful springs that he could use to leap at least 3 stories high. His hands shifting in to claws and his mouth expanding to accommodate the giant fangs that his mouth was adapting to. Grey fur burst all over his body covering every inch of his person. All this happened in a matter of seconds. He pulled riptide out of his ripped pants pocket and began to stalk towards the demon were boar. "Takes a demon to kill a demon, PIG." Percy yelled twirling riptide in his right hand.

The demon let out a mocking laugh. "You learn fast Jackson but that won't save you from my tusks." The demon said while charging Percy again. Percy ignited his left fist but the fire quickly spread across his whole body. He felt a tingling sensation as time seemed to slow down he felt his face where the tingling was. There now he felt just bone as his flesh melted away leaving a terrifying wolf-human hybrid skull atop a were wolfs body doused in fire holding a bronze sword. The demon started to falter a bit only for a second before continuing his charge towards Percy.

The demon smashed in to percy sending him flying in to a tree but percy held on to the demon as they crashed in to a hung skeleton percy brought riptide around and thruster it in to the demons back the boars hide splitting revealing his ribcage. _'His hide must be softer when he's in his changed form._' Percy thought as he bit down on the demons neck. The demon let out a squeal of pain as black blood oozed from the wound percy spat the blood from his mouth and used his hands to grab the demons hands. The demon let out grunts of pain as his hands started to burn, the neck wound already catching fire. If he couldn't use his hands then he couldn't defend himself or keep himself balanced. The pig let out an angry squeal and rammed his face in to Percy's gut the tusks leaving deep, circular holes. The fire engulfed the wounds and they started to heal rapidly. Percy's clawed hands grabbed the boars ears and ripped them off of his head. Earning a scream of pain from his attacker. Percy set riptide on fire and spun in the air before slicing off the boars head cauterising the wound instantly. Percy's dream started to melt as familiar surroundings of Tartarus came in to view. He opened his eyes to find that the demon was beheaded at the foot of his cot and black blood was oozing across his campsite. He felt his body to see if what the demon said was real and found that, sure enough there was a wolfs skull illuminating the cave with the fire of the hearth. His pecs and stomach still help the gory wounds inflicted by the boar. _'Have to watch out for these dream eaters._' Percy thought as what he did in the dream affected him while he slept without him even knowing.

"Hahaha, you can kiss my ass Astaroth. I'm not dead yet." Percy yelled at the nearest shadow. He didn't know where he got the name Astaroth though. But he knew that it would probably be important later in this unusual war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy came back from scavenging an old junk yard for parts to his camp. Ever since Hope had given him that manual for all things Hephaestus he found that if he could follow the instructions word for word then he could build almost anything. There were blueprints of every single thing man, God and primordial ever made making it a valuable asset to build anything that percy really needed. There was also an enchantment to make an endless storage and he had long ago enchanted his backpack to hold everything he needed. But he still couldn't fix his cornucopia because of a minuscule part that he didn't have the eyesight for and was searching for a microscope or something that would help him to at least see a bit better. It was two days since the dream eater incident and he had found that having the strength of a wolf man really helped a lot in Tartarus. Though he had pretty good control over his new powers, he still had a bit of trouble forming his evolution as he called it which was his ultimate battle form at the moment, which was the wolfs skull. Besides from becoming a massive killing machine on the battle field the wolf also changed his appearance and his... Anatomy. He now had a wolfs tail, slightly yellow tinted whites around his eyes, his ears were a bit longer and pointed, his canines had also increased in size and were now pointed, his bone structure had also changed slightly to make it a faster change between wolf and man, his nails had grown harder and turned slightly sharper and his cock, instead of it being his usual 8 inches was now at about 10. _'Well that's what you get when you cross more than one pantheon,'_ thought percy. His senses had also increased making him have a sharper hearing, sense of smell and eyesight. As he was mulling over his new powers he remembered how he could see a hellhound over 3 miles away taking a piss and realised that he could fix the cornucopia and wouldn't need a microscope now. Percy took out his tool set which consisted of just about every tool and bits of metal, wire and bits of bolts and screws that he found. He took out the rolled up leather sheet and unravelled it bits of pockets and loops here and there made it so chaotic it would take you nearly a day to find what tool you were looking for, unless you were the person that put in there or were Hephaestus himself.

Percy brought out a small pair of tweezers, some wire, electrical tape, a vial of Phlegethon water and an extremely small flask. He picked up the cornucopia and spoke a small chant he had found while searching through the manual for opening anything with a mechanism and a small hatch opened up on the left side of the cornucopia. Percy put on his rubber goggles and took his tweezers first he twisted the small wire together forming a braid and wrapped it in electrical tape. He then connected the Phlegethon water vial to the wire making sure not to spill any, he then connected the other end of the wire to a frayed wire on the inside of the cornucopia. Now was the tricky part. He used his tweezers to take a hairline width wire among a collection of them and inserted it in to a cork he then sealed the empty vial, checking the manual again, then locking the empty vial in to a clasp which then injected needle thin suction tubes in to the empty vial and finally percy connected the broken circuit together with a bit more electrical tape.

Percy let out a sigh of relief when he closed the cornucopia and the thing started to hum. He gingerly held the cornucopia in his left hand and put his right hand over the tip of the cornucopia. _'Anything edible.'_ Percy thought. He felt a slight vibration as something popped out of the edge of the cornucopia. He looked at the now steaming plate of spaghetti on the floor. He grinned as he ate everything in one go. Slowly, but surely, Perseus Jackson was conquering Tartarus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A lone man was walking through the most treacherous part of Tartarus intent on finding what he was looking for. He was well known for slaying the great fire serpents of the obsidian plains, killed the legendary dragons a top the screaming peaks, thief of the book of Hecate, stole the jewellery of Asteria, Forged the ring of Draco and owner of the manual of Hephaestus. He forged the legendary armour of the were lords long forgotten by mankind and even the gods, a time before even High Lord Chaos. Slayer of millions of monsters and blessed by Hestia. Monsters stood well away from him because of his arsenal of weaponry visible and not. He was wearing a black tunic interwoven with dragon scale straps and star silver, only found in Ouranous' domain and rarely found on earth. On his back was a rapid fire crossbow with a limitless amount of ammunition. Two handguns were slotted on either side of his pockets. Inside his pocket was a pen and a collection of marbles containing some of the most noxious gases in the known universe. A backpack hung over his crossbow, stitched on was an ancient rune only known by the gods to create an endless storage. He was wearing black-tanned serpent leather stitched with runes long forgotten by mortals. The leather interlocking and allowing for a rapid increase in size and shape. Six sheathes were stitched on the back of the armour carved with runes of the mind with the owners blood allowing for control over movement of the sheathes containing poisoned throwing knives. An enchanted ring carved to look like a sleeping lizard only known from legend encircled his finger, enchanted to turn in to a bow or a pair of hunting knives. A pitch black hood etched with runes of storage in silver stitching concealed a tanned face with a smooth scar running from his left eye brow to the corner of his mouth. This man was Percy Jackson. Known in Tartarus as Lord Wolfs bane: Conqueror of Tartarus.

**AN: Thanks to all of your guys support it has been really amazing like I siad I'll try to update as fast as I can also if you would like to see some other people in the harem with percy review down below ( btw guys just so you know Zoe is already in the harem so perzoe fans out there do not fear they'll be together.) and I'll try and do my best to incorporate them in though it will also depend on whether I think that they may make a good paring I also might just choose the popular ones but I will have a maximum amount of women in the harem and no I won't be doing a gay harem like two women and a boy, no I don't do that anyway guys happy holidays guys DoomSkullTheBane out.**

**This is what the harems looking like so far:**

**Artemis: 3**

**Demeter: 1**

**Thalia: 2**

**Katie: 1**

**Piper: 1**

**Athena: 1**


	6. Arena Of The Pit, Pterlykos And Camp

6: Arena Of The Pit, Pterlykos And Camp

Percy was running through the dark forests he had called home for the past two weeks as he trekked deeper in to Tartarus. He jumped over a fallen log and twirled through the air as one of his sheathes on his back opened up telepathically ,allowing Percy to draw a throwing knife and hurl it in to the bushes. A camouflaged empousai dropped out of her hiding spot and fell to the ground where she was turning in to black sludge. Percy stopped twirling and braced his feet against the ground as twenty more empousai rushed out of the bushes. Percy stood silently, hood up and head down, as the empousai hissed and bared their fangs at him. He grinned under his hood as the first empousai decided to try its luck. He ducked under its first strike but by then another two empousai had decided to attack him as well. He dodged the second empousai's strike to his neck from behind and kicked her legs from underneath her effectively toppling her. He continued to spin his foot until he had kicked the third empousai and drew riptide. Anaklusmous has changed ever since Percy's encounter with the demon. It had become common knowledge for him after he had slaughtered another werewolf, that had tried to kill him, any kind of alloy or compound containing iron could pierce the demons hide and kill it instantly, this also making it harder for monsters to kill Percy unless they had any iron. So he had found some mortal steel and titanium and using his fist and a small heat-proof bowl he had melted down the iron and replaced some of the edging of riptide with iron so it now had a silvery glow to it. This, however did not stop percy from killing monsters because of the iron edging. The iron passed through the monsters but then the celestial bronze would then come in to contact and severe whatever Percy was cutting. He had also made sure to be careful to not cover the engravings made by Zoe Nightshade. _'The tide that takes one away and before you know it you have been swept out to sea.'_ He had always looked at those engravings when he felt absolutely hopeless. Being the mantle of hope didn't exactly mean happy fun times and Mr. Optimistic all the time. Tartarus was a dark place and his fond memory of Zoe helped to keep the fire inside him burning brighter than ever. He quickly spun riptide blocking a strike from the first empousai before stepping back and slicing off her head. With his free hand he pulled out his handgun and fired an imperial gold/iron compound bullet at the empousai. It shot straight through her head and through the next empousai before coming to a stop in the head of a third. They all burst in to blood and black sludge as Percy continued his onslaught. He front flipped over the empousai who he had kicked down and while he was in mid air sliced her head cleanly in half leaving only just enough weight on one side for half the skull to fall down on to the floor leaving a now X-Ray looking depiction of an empousai's skull for all to see for only a few seconds before she, too, burst in to black sludge. He randomly selected a marble from his pocket and threw it at a small group of empousai who were hanging back they all cried out in against as the mustard gas and sulphur concentrate literally burned their lungs from the inside causing four more piles of black sludge to fall to the floor. The remaining empousai had formed a ragged circle around him as they all looked at him warily. Their 'apparent' leader stepped forward with a hiss. Black bats wings and a black label wreath on top of her head made her out to be a demon hybrid. Monsters in Tartarus were forever breeding so as to make more monsters after they faded which happened about every century a collection of veteran monsters would fade and travel to oblivion or wherever else their souls went to. Obviously this empousai attacked a demon and got lucky, drinking his blood but realised this wasn't a regular Greek monster it was a demon from a different pantheon. Percy smirked knowing how much the change must of hurt her. _'She was one of the more tolerant monsters_' he thought, '_I'll have to kill her before she can cause more trouble for me while the others are attacking me.'_ The empousai stepped forward careful not to get in to Percy's range else she be turned back in to black sludge.

"Percy Jackson we meet again." The empousai said.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember seeing any twilight rejects walking around Tartarus or any time before that." Percy said all this while smirking to himself knowing this would make the empousai angry and cause fatal mistakes in her fighting, however this would also cause her to fight more ferociously but it didn't seem too much of a challenge to fend off an attack from eleven empousai.

The bat winged empousai let out an angry hiss before calming herself. "What, you don't remember dear old me Kelli?"She said with a sickly sweet grin that could make milk curdle.

"I thought you would have faded by now, you know twilight was such an old book. But I guess they put it in to the classics anyway how sad for you." Percy yelled over dramatically, probably alerting all other kinds of monsters in the area he was here.

"WE ARE NOT FROM MOTHER FUCKING TWILIGHT JACKSON!" Kelli screamed before charging at Percy.

Percy sheathed his handgun and twisted his dragons ring and seemingly drew a pair of hunting knives from the air, holding riptide and one hunting knife in his right and one on his left he advanced towards Kelli. "You know Jackson, all aside I think that there's something different about you. You have this new kind of aura, a wild side." Kelli said while extending her claws.

"A lot happens in Tartarus when you've been stuck here for over five millennia." Percy said as they began to circle each other the other empousai hissing whenever he drew near to one.

Kelli sniffed the air and grinned lustfully. "You've crossed pantheons like I have." Kelli exclaimed while flapping her bat wings for effect.

Percy stopped circling Kelli and twirled his hunting knife in his left hand. "Yeah, I was meaning to ask you about that but I decided I didn't want to offend you any further cause then Edward would be all over my ass trying to kill me." Percy said while silently shifting his body to his werewolf form.

"Percy, my dear, how many times do I have to say this. WE ARE NOT FROM TWILIGHT! If it wasn't from orders at the top we would've butchered you here and now but the boss wants you alive." Kelli said while snarling. "But until we return, which oh would be a shame if we were late," she said with sarcasm dripping off every word. "The boss said we could have whatever fun we wanted with you so long as we bring you back alive in one piece." Kelli let out an entrancing smile that percy registered two seconds before he blocked her first strike and kicked her knee from underneath her. Hearing a satisfying crack percy slashed at her stomach but she buffeted her wings causing both of them to fly back. Kelli was flying through the air now screeching like a banshee as Percy jumped off the ground and stuck his hunting knife in one of her thighs. Kelli screamed in pain as the non-fatal wound started to make her blood drip out on to the battle field.

"Sisters, whoever subdues Jackson first gets to have a play with him after I'm finished with him." Kelli said while flying back taking cover behind her sisters who were now whipped up in a frenzy.

"Obviously you seem like you need some release so I'll give it to you." Percy said while flipping down his hood. The empousai stared lustfully at his now shrinking lupine features. His scar making him look hotter as it caught the light. They all dropped their guard and this was exactly what percy was hoping for. "I'll give you the release... Of death!" Percy practically howled as he rapidly changed, setting his skull ablaze and igniting his weapons on fire. He rushed the first empousai who was still lost in his looked that she didn't even register she was dead until after half her face turned in to black sludge. The other empousai stared confused as Percy sliced and diced their comrades. One only managed to mutter the words "hot" before her skull was ripped in half. Percy finished dispatching the last of Kelli's henchmen and looked towards the leader. Kelli was fingering herself the whole time In her ancient cheerleader outfit and his favourite hunting knife was now being used as a dildo, the rough hilt making her moan in ecstasy. She finally orgasmed moaning Percy's name loudly before spraying her sticky liquid all over his knife.

"Now that was hot, I can't wait for you to impregnate me later after I inject you with my venom. You won't even remember the entire day as you'll fuck me non-stop until I've had my fill of cum." Kelli said while seductively licking the the grip of his hunting knife tasting herself.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Percy said before unsheathing two of his throwing knives and hurling one at Kelli and one where her stomach would be if she took flight. Both hunting knives missed their target my mere millimetres as She took flight and dived towards him.

Percy crouched on the floor holding riptide before holding out his hand as it started to vibrate a little, there was a rustle in the bush and Percy concentrated harder. With Anaklusmous he braced himself for what would be a dangerous thing to do at a time like this. Kelli sailed towards him as she implanted herself on Percy's sword shocked that she didn't see that coming. He grabbed her by the neck and concentrated harder as she started to squirm pulling herself further on to his sword she began to make her way towards Percy painfully. She finally reached the hilt of the sword and raked Percy's chest with her claws. 'If I can't take him, I'm taking him down with me.' She thought. As she tried to rake her claws against his weird looking armour. she managed to create a deep gash across his chest and arms as she felt some force of air behind her. She pulled Percy's head down and kissed him on the lips, Percy didn't make any move to pull away as his throwing knives impaled themselves in Kelli's body From behind. Her lifeless form crumpled to the form as Percy's magnetisation runes made the knives hurtle back towards his open palm, he gingerly held the knifes blade as the empousai's cum stuck to the handle. He kept a stoic face as he thought of a way to clean his weapon. Instead of expecting Kelli's body to turn in to black sludge it remained there as a lifeless corpse polluting the dark forests of Tartarus waiting for the maggots to consume it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy continued to trek across the wasteland of Tartarus. He searched the horizon for any telltale signs of what he was looking for but all he could see was ruins and dark humanoid shapes. He saw a dark pyramid being built by the humanoids and thought that he had seen that same building someplace else as well he could make out some of the bigger depictions on the bricks, of massacre and bloodshed, they all accumulated to form an oval of sorts with a serpents iris in the centre. _'Weird_' he thought.

Percy finally set up camp and started a fire. He took out a small pouch from his bag and within that bag he took out a small bronze box with a tiny chimney and if you looked closely there was a little window with a bellows inside. Percy threw the box on to the ground and it started to expand and unfold rapidly. As it was doing this Percy rummaged around in his small pouch which he had labelled _'metal works_' and enchanted with the storage rune, pulled out a collection of different metals in ingot form and clumps of mis-shaped alloys. He started working the bellows and the fire flared up. It was a bright green. The enchanted brickwork keeping the fire in check. He kept pumping the bellows and brought out a casket from inside his pouch he melted some iron and imperial gold inside a small bowl and poured the entire mixture in to the casket. The casket enchanted so that the metal would cool three times faster. Percy pulled out the hot bullets from the caskets and focused his energy to the atmosphere around him water vapour started to condense and soon he had a ball of water in his left hand he stuck the bullets in the water ball effectively cooling them. Percy loaded the bullets in to a new magazine and stored the rest away. He took out his cornucopia and thought of a Christmas dinner cause it seemed to him that it was about Christmas time and out popped a manner of good foods all in the theme of Christmas.

At first dawns light, which was a bit of sunlight emanating from an artificial sun that burned during the day in the deserts, jungle and forests while it gave little to no heat in the icy tundra and wastelands, Percy packed up his tiny campsite and heard a rumble nearby. He grinned as this was where his lead had told him to go and when it would happen. Percy was about to kill it but fortunately for it when it begged and pleaded for its life Percy was in his wolf form who was more sympathetic to... Cases like this, Percy didn't need to let monsters all over Tartarus know where he was going so they could kill him so he made it swear it's loyalty to him under Lord chaos, such a binding oath that they would forever be companions until one or the other died unfortunately for them both of them were immortal. Percy ran at full speed towards the now building structure. A great coliseum nearly ten football fields wide in width and length rose up from the ground. Monsters inside screamed in pain as they duelled to the death. Here was where Percy would make his new home. This would make it nigh impossible for anyone to track him because of its constant movement. Percy was confident that if the flyer said what it said he would be master of the arena of the pit as soon as he killed about every gladiator in there for dominance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it?" Zeus said curiously.

"We don't know father, we found it in the woods while hunting." Artemis replied

"Is it vicious?"Dionysus asked.

"It appears to be friendly." Artemis said.

"I think I know what it is." Said Athena.

"Why don't you tell us owl head." Poseidon barked.

"Why don't you empty your kelp filled head fish face?" Athena barked back.

"Enough, we will not have an argument while this thing is still here, Athena name this beast at once so I can stop calling it, it." Zeus yelled.

"Father I believe that this beast is a Pterlykos." Athena said.

"What the hell is that?" Ares exclaimed.

"I believe that I can answer that question." Said the Pterlykos. The gods all stared at the sudden outburst from the beast. "But first I come here with a message from Lord Wolfs Bane."

"W...Wh...Who?" Zeus stammered. Shocked that the beast could speak to the entire council in multiple languages all in one voice, speaking Ancient Greek, english, French, Chinese and a collection of other languages.

"Ahem, anyway Lord Wolfs Bane sends his regards and wishes you all a very merry Christmas if it indeed is the season. And he would like to warn you to gather your forces and strengthen your armies for he suspects something unusual is happening." The Pterlykos said.

"The Chaotic Ballad." Apollo breathed. "It's occurrence will be soon, these are signs from Lady Nyx herself." As soon as Apollo finished his sentence his eyes glowed a sickening black and midnight smoke and fog rolled in from nowhere and everywhere.

"_The lone wolf will lead us against hell,_

_Blessed by chaos we must rebel._

_The demon prince awakens once more,_

_The lone wolfs forgiveness, we must implore._

_Else the fires of hell consume us,_

_There must be no room for doubt or mistrust._

_Together the pantheons will stand together,_

_Or crumble in to the earth, lost forever." _

The gods all looked pale with fright as there was no guidance as to what was to occur or how the battle was to finish itself in order for the gods to win. "Apollo isn't there some other kind of guideline to the Chaotic Ballad or another verse you missed out?" Athena asked shakily.

"I fear, that's the entire prophecy. Chaos, it seems, doesn't want to influence the future anymore than he already has telling us who to ask help from and who our enemy is." Apollo said.

The gods of olympus discussed this matter forgetting about their certain guest. "I suggest we find who this _'Lone Wolf'_ is then so that he can lead our armies and we apparently apologise to him." Hera said.

"No we shall do no such thing, we shall recall the six immortal demigods that defeated Gaia to lead our army they are currently residing in their estates on olympus. Hermes send out a message to the demigods and both camps to prepare for war. We will discuss this further once we find and eliminate this Lone Wolf he's probably some rogue demigod let loose after the second Titanomachy. As for _'the pits of the earth'_ I believe we all know that's Tartarus and if someone is in Tartarus then they're there for a reason." Zeus proclaimed. Poseidon murmured something that Zeus only barely heard but still was outraged that his brother would dare speak up against him.

"What was that Poseidon I don't think the entire council heard you." Zeus said while he gritted his teeth.

"I said Percy Jackson, my son, was innocent and is still today if he somehow managed to survive the endless spawn of Tartarus. We threw him in there for no reason and the prophecy states that we must ask for forgiveness from him." Poseidon said.

"But Percy has no relations to wolves at all." Artemis countered. Actually if she was being totally honest with herself she wouldn't mind Perseus back considering she still thought of him the only decent male in the world. She let her mind drift to the expansion of Aphrodite's domain a few centuries ago. Ever since then her hunters had began to dwindle because of the dreaded males proposing to every god damn female that they thought they were in love with. The mortals had died out long ago leaving only demigods to inherit the planet and those legacies which traced their roots back to Ancient Greece found themselves lost in a world of monsters and gods but still found their part in it somewhere. She had over thirty six hunters before Aphrodite's domain was expanded now she only had just under twenty, the large increase in monster attacks and unknown causes for demigod vanishings only kept her hunters in the twenties, twenty five at most if she was especially lucky each year but very few newbies survived the first year of training either mauled or fled. she let her gaze rest upon the weird creature in front of her, it was neither a bird or a wolf. It had the body of a grey wolf with silver tips where the fir ended making its coat shimmer in the firelight. It's pure white dove wings pressed against its body cocooning itself from Boreas who was busy yelling at the east wind about monsoon seasons and temporal problems. It's only warmth was the hearth as Hestia held out a long pole with a hook on the end and fed the Pterlykos some raw beef. The Pterlykos sniffed it gingerly before taking it off the hook with its teeth and ripping up the juicy morsel. Hestia smiled warmly, which was expected from the goddess of the hearth as the wolf bird thing finished its meal.

"What is that thing still doing in here, Artemis I thought I told you to bring it out of the meeting before we started the war plans." Zeus exclaimed pulling out his master bolt. "We will have to kill the beast for its intrusions, it can understand us." Zeus practically hissed.

"No, it may be a sacred animal of the primordials no one has ever seen anything like it, it must be a rare animal to come across for it to only be seen once." Artemis said angrily.

"You dare defy me daughter?" Zeus said, lightning crackling in his eyes as a loud crash of thunder rang overhead.

"Yes father, this is a sign from lady Nyx, like my idiotic brother said." Artemis remarked.

"Hey," Apollo yelled.

"You're lucky that you are one of my favourite daughters else you would be questioned about your loyalty to olympus worst comes to worst,myth could be accused of treason." Zeus said adding a hint of malice in to the end of his sentence. Artemis got the message this was the only chance she was getting or else it was the pit for her and her hunters and she couldn't let her maidens take the burden of fighting everyday along side her at a near impossible battle to be won, even by Artemis.

"I understand father." Artemis said bowing her head. Zeus let out a satisfied nod and the whole council was wondering what to do with the Pterlykos.

"If you kindly gods would excuse me I would like to get back to my master." The Pterlykos said while bowing its head.

"Now hold on a seco..." Hades began before the Pterlykos let out a mournful how, that brought some tears to godly eyes as the winged wolf disappeared in a flash of silver moonlight Artemis herself was in awe at the beauty and sadness of the howl and couldn't comprehend the godly sight as the legendary beast flashed away. "...nd how can we trust you?" Hades finished, his sentence dying out to a murmur as he realised the beast had left the council without a trace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life in the camps had become almost Elysium as the campers had modernised their residences. Portals between both camps had been created so as to further strengthen the bond between the two pantheons. The Greco-Roman era had now almost merged in to one pantheon, able to choose which side of a godly parent you wanted, whether it was a Greek or a Roman godly parent. hundreds of different leisure activities had been set up as well as the famous capture the flag but instead of using just the forest the sons and daughters of Hecate/Trivia had managed to create a simulation world where they would travel to, to have a global battle that usually lasted for about a week a month at most if a stalemate was finally called out. Aphrodite's domain came in to great affect, as soon as she changed her domains boundaries a lot of girls and boys had found that their horizons for the opposite, and in the rare case same sex, was broadening giving them a larger collection of people that they found interest in. There was also a large amount of broken hearts and change of camp rules as you could now have sex at the age of sixteen if the seniors thought you were ready but that usually came up as a personal matter. The only downside was as the scent of demigods and infant demigods permeated the air it made monsters go wild and they were constantly under attack from monsters however the barrier held strong and about after a week the monsters gave up or were killed. A lot of the kids at camp now had at least one or more girlfriends or boyfriends depending on the gender. The camps biggest slut Annabeth Chase sat down on her bed as she rearranged her list of boyfriends and contacts so far she had about eight husbands who she would have a weekly orgy with and all the other days were spent counting the new campers, teaching Athena worthy topics and fucking non stop with at least one of her husbands. Travis had broken up with Katie after their little fiasco with percy finding out and her using the love potion but he said it was one of the best he ever had so he had broken up with Katie as she left crying her eyes out for days. Connor was always a playboy and was happy to get to third base with at least one hot girl in the camp. Contrary to belief Percy had never given Annabeth his virginity and as far a she was concerned he was still a virgin today they only ever got as far as second base. Katie and a lot of other girls were crying that day as news broke out that demigods could have more than one partner while still being ethical. A lot of boys were dumped too as the so called 'hot girls' such as Annabeth herself had taken advantage of this and took as many boys as possible to pleasure herself. She still had no children which was really just bad luck for her but she could wait most of her husbands were immortal after all. She heard a couple of doors open and close. _'Katie and Piper must be gathering their single forever posse._' She thought as a collective giggle was heard from outside her cabin as the girls were headed back out to their favourite club. Jason had dumped Piper the day the announcement came out, it turned out that he just liked her for her body, but like percy they had only ever gone as far as first base. In their single forever posse it seemed that Katie had got the closest to losing her virginity as she had gotten anal from Travis. Annabeth sighed as she thought 'dumping percy was the best thing I ever did.' Before falling asleep on her bed. How wrong was she because soon enough the entire demigod world was about to be turned upside down.

**AN: Thanks for reading everyone, merry Christmas and a happy new year sorry it took so long to update but I tried to make up for it but making this as long as possible. If you did Like this chapter then please do favourite follow and review how good or bad it is and remember to review who is in Percy's harem.**

**This is what it's looking like so far:**

**Thalia: 3**

**Artemis: 4**

**Khione: 2**

**Athena: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**Katie: 1**

**Zoe: 1000000000000 (she will be in it no matter what)**

**I'll keep this open until I've decided that I have enough people nominated and who is clearly a fan favourite.**


	7. Master Of The Arena, Shadow Behemoth

7: Master Of The Arena, Shadow Behemoths And Help

Percy twirled his sword round, he found out that as soon as he entered the arena the barriers were erected and no monster or mortal could get out. But Percy was the only mortal there so the mortal part seemed only to apply to him but technically he was immortal but could fall in battle. So he was like the hunters, speaking of hunters he noticed that there were a few monster bounty hunters, all cyclops with ancient skulls and trophies decorating their necks. There were about 100 or so dangerous monsters that were about half as powerful as an Olympian and about 500 in total, including Percy. But Percy wasn't worried considering he could probably give an Olympian a run for their money. Percy spotted dinosaur sized hell hounds and a few Laistrygonian Giants armed each with a broadsword and some cannonballs, they all paled at the sight of him and shuffled over to where a large group of maybe 20 dracanae so that they could get in close with their broadsword and spill some blood, a tall hooded figure that Percy couldn't make out was standing in the farthest corner of the arena holding a blood red falchion and bow with a quiver of what looked like harpy feather arrows. Most of the monsters were grouped together obviously working together before probably going behind each other's back and killing them until they were the only one that was left standing. Percy and a few other monsters Percy couldn't recognise were standing on their own but each emitted a raw and powerful aura which made some of the other monsters edge away from them in fear and focus on the second biggest threat. Percy looked around at his opponents sizing them up obviously the hooded would be the immediate target but it seemed that the other groups of monsters saw him as easy pickings so about 4 groups started shambling over to him. A lot of the monsters had heard about the great Lord Wolfs Bane and we're hoping their hardest and praying to whatever God they had that he wouldn't know where and when this tournament would take place. Recently the original owner of the arena had grown bored with it and was now in the realm of the faded, obviously it was some immortal being because of the sheer amount of power it would have taken to build this place and enchant it to constantly move every week. Percy loosened his shoulders watching the giant sports-style timer ticking down above them at about 100 feet. There were 30 seconds left and he quickly morphed in to his evolution. His flaming wolf skull scaring all other monsters away from him giving him a 10 foot radius around him with his back against the wall. All of the monsters were with their backs against their wall with a huge 20 foot weapons rack in the centre for those who weren't shot down or killed within the first few minutes. Percy gave a fleeting glance at the weapons rack and spotted nothing that he may need mostly because a lot of the weapons were made of old monster bones and rusted celestial bronze. There was however a gleaming imperial gold miniature dragon at the very top of the rack that, from Percy's long work forging and reading the manual of Hephaestus, wow Percy reading, it must be Armageddon oh wait it almost is, looked like there were heavy enchantments and hidden gears with a storage pocket dimension inside the dragon. A lot of the monsters were eyeing the gold dragon but most of them didn't have wings or the sufficient climbing ability to get up there while also multitasking dodging incoming projectiles thrown and shot at each other.

Percy watched the timer ticking down.

10...

The invisible barriers stopping the contestants from attacking each other but allowed small movements inside a relatively large grid because of the massive size of the arena.

9...

Percy spotted a lot of monsters drawing arrows from out of their quivers and priming their bows.

8...

There was a loud roar and the sound of hooves, talons, beaten out running shoes and lupine paws scraping against the ground.

7...

The hooded figure made no move to pull out his bow and nock an arrow he just dragged his sword around him in a semicircle scarring the ground, and soon black smoke poured out of the scarred ground, the gaps turning red. 'So this was some kind of sorcerer,' Percy thought.

6...

A loud moo erupted from two groups to the left of Percy and a loud clang of metal against metal rang out through the arena.

5...

Percy looked to his left to see the Minotaur, his old friend, not, glaring him down tensing his muscles ready to charge at Percy.

4...

Percy scanned his old enemy the Minotaur had a double set of horns, four arms and a black dragons tail with red tipping its scales swishing around like crazy.

3...

Obviously, Percy analysed, the Minotaur had tried to one either breed with a demonette, or two was fucked by a really horny male demon that needed release. In the Minotaurs first left hand he held his customary omega axe dripping with some fresh blood and black sludge fresh from his last kill and probably second midnight snack. In his first right hand he held a giant Warhammer also coated in blood and black sludge. In both of his smaller hands he held two smaller clubs taken from dead satyrs.

2...

Percy turned away from looking at the Minotaur and took a deep breath which made the flames on his head flare up a bit at the sudden increase in oxygen before dying down a bit. He cleared his mind, which was no easy task considering he had ADHD, and tried not to focus on satyrs as that would lead him to think about Grover and Grover reminded him about camp and how much he missed his friends and never got to say goodbye or even say goodbye to his mum who probably had died from old age just because of that stupid asshole Zeus being paranoid with him betraying Olympus.

1...

Great now all Percy could think about was that back stabbing family on Olympus, now that he thought about it his friends were there at the meeting but they didn't even bother standing up for him all of them were immortal but Percy declined making the gods swear on the Styx to make a new council so that all gods minor and major would be included with the hearth in the centre because that was the centre piece of Olympus. Percy's anger was growing as he looked through his memories as the clock started ticking down he freeze framed the image of his banishment in his mind and remembered that Katie and Piper were the only ones that truly seemed sorry, Thalia wasn't there however because of her being on a hunt and Artemis had left them behind. Artemis, he thought at least stood up for him. Percy concentrated all his anger, the friends he once knew abandoned him so that they could have more room in the spotlight and so they wouldn't mind if he was banished to Tartarus, not now, not ever. This feeling him in to one of the very rare Fury States that he would go in to, slaughtering everything that was in his way till he collapsed and his camp would set up automatically for him detecting when he was too tired to do it himself.

0...

...

...

...

Time seemed to freeze as the flames on top of Percy's head turned a flaming blue and he ran to the middle at full sprint riptide moving in sync with his right arm as though it was another part of him. All the other monsters seemed to be in an entirely different universe as he sped past all of them with speed that could rival Hermes himself. Percy grabbed on to a spear and propelled himself upwards to another spear before doing the same thing and grabbing on to a bone handled sword at the top of the rack started rapidly climbing at full speed. The other monsters seemed to move back in to their regular time and started sprinting to the middle as fast as they would to grab what weapons they could find but most were shot down by the Dracanae, Laistrygonian Giants and young harpies who couldn't yet fly and their talons were weak. The hellhounds ran at incredible rates working as a pack under the Hummer sized Alpha who was literally barking out orders, Percy couldn't understand all of their speech but could pick up bits and pieces. In his mind the alpha was giving the command to take out the archers and any other monster who had a long ranged weapon before calling out free reign. Which Percy hopefully meant 'free time' not 'kill anything and everything that you see except your own pack' but the second was more likely. Percy reached the top of the weapons rack where the small hand sized dragon sat on an obsidian pedestal. Percy swiftly walked across the small 5 foot by 5 foot platform to reach the dragon and stuff it in his pocket which led to a wormhole linking his backpack and his pocket allowing him easy access to anything he may have had in either.

He capped riptide and twisted his dragon ring and a shiny black bow expanded from the ring to fit snugly in Percy's hand. Percy's ring also broke apart in to two different sections one that formed the bow and the other forming the quiver that was enchanted to never run out of arrows. Percy pulled out an arrow from the quiver with a pure white head with black tipping the ends, a black shaft and dark purple feathers sprouting from the base. The bow was elegantly designed well known by all monsters who had seen it but were dead from 100 feet away. While Percy was in Tartarus he had improved his shooting to somewhat that he could at least hit the bullseye dead on 3/5 times from 100 feet. Most of the other times it was around the middle ring. The bows intricate design showed two engraved dragons along the tips making their way towards the handle where thin lines of metal would branch off the bow to form muscles and as this became more frequent towards the handle they melded together to form a screaming dragons head in the middle where both of its horns formed the perfect notch to keep an arrow in balance so it wouldn't and couldn't fly away. Percy aimed for the head of a cyclops fighting against two dracanae and adjusted his aim by the slightest degree before letting the arrow fly. The arrow started to twirl through the air because if the slightly curved feathers making it spin. The tip of the arrow expanded and seven minuscule needles shot out at high power air velocity puncturing the cyclops and dracanae in their nervous points. The arrows tip folded back in to place before shooting straight through the cyclops skull and ricocheting to impale both of the dracanae's legs. This all happened in a matter of seconds as percy drew two more arrows and fitted them on to his string and fired again. This time he hit two Laistrygonian giants in the stomach turning them in to black sludge. Percy kept raining arrows across the battle field as monsters fell like the rain. A kill score was being tallied up on the giant screen above saying that so far Percy had the most kills at 183. Percy jerked his bow back and it turned back to a ring which fit snugly on his finger. He pulled off his crossbow from his back and primed it, setting it on to rapid-automatic the small hatch opened up near the top of the crossbow and Percy selected a small needle from his pocket and slotted it in the hatch. The crossbow, like his ring, was intricately designed with a horned serpents mouth as the main firing point while the end of the snakes tail made the handle and the horns made the tips where a pure black Stygian iron string was at the highest tension to get maximum power but still not break. The bow was enchanted to duplicate the specific ammunition that was inserted as desired and would continually fire until the owner thought about stopping it. Underneath where the serpents belly was, was a mind connection rune drawn with a small drop of Percy's blood.

The kill tally was rapidly increasing and there were about 200 monsters left in the arena percy having killed most of them. He noticed a group of twenty dracanae ascending up the tower where he was stationed and rummaged in his pocket for a while before taking out a pure white marble with a swirling black centre. Inside was a mixture of chlorine and phosgene called 'white star,' which killed its victims effectively within the minute. Percy without a care in the world tossed the marble on to the very front of the dracanae horde as it exploded on impact releasing a deadly gas killing the entire troop of dracanae. Percy stood up and admired his handiwork around the battlefield. 264 monsters lay dead with arrows stuck to them and tiny needles stuck in their body. Percy looked up at the score board and noticed that the second highest person was the mysterious cloaked figure still having not drawn a single weapon he was sitting on the ground playing with a pack of cards. All of the monsters looked wary of him as he had 112 kills without even drawing a single weapon, not stepping out of his semicircle to even pummel the other monsters. the hooded figure stood up from where he was and the fog coming from the crevice in the scratches he made carried the cards away back to where he came from. The figure pulled down his hood and exposed two, 5 inch horns slightly curling at the tips. His face was a dark red and he had yellow canines protruding from his mouth dripping saliva on to the floor.

Percy instantly recognised this as a demon as he jumped down from his vantage point with a loud boom shaking the arena and forming a 3 foot crater around him. He drew riptide and prepared to fight his way through every monster here to slay this demon sorcerer. Percy had not seen a demon for gods know how long as he traversed Tartarus. The last time he fought a demon was when that wereboar had attacked him. Even then seeing monsters and demons from that pantheon had been scarce. He had found a few werewolves and gargoyles but not a proper soldier, or assassin in this case, of Astaroths. The demon gave him a wicked smile as Percy also drew one of his hunting knives. Before he could reach the demon the rest of the monsters formed a wall in front of the demon eager to kill the great and powerful Lord Wolfs Bane. Percy growled as the idiotic monsters stood in the way of his prize. Percy wanted to get this over with quickly and used one of the many skills he had learned from being both blessed by Hestia and a son of Poseidon. He focused on as many monsters as he could and soon his eyes turned a dark stormy green. It didn't help that he was controlling so many monsters at once and that they were all moving towards him plus firing arrows, rocks and whatever else they could find at him but Percy using his left hand made water tendrils form from the stream a bit away and smacked them all away. He concentrated knowing that this could lead to his very death when coming face to face with the demon but he could easily be overwhelmed by the threat level all of these monsters combined charging at him. He closed his eyes, before his skull flared a bright green turning to Greek Fire. Percy let out a shout of rage and from inside the monsters bodies came bursting greek Fire consuming them from their insides burning their way through all holes in their body and coming out of the already made ones then coming in to contact with the entire group of monsters that was clumped together burning them as well, Percy controlled the fire sending it deep in to their now burning corpses. Percy watched as a Laistrygonian giant tried to douse himself in water only for the fire to consume the entire lake and burn the plant life inside. A harpy ran around flapping her wings screaming in pain as the fire burned her eyeball fluids and sprouted from inside her mouth turning her in to a burned feather head. Soon only the hooded figure, Percy and the Minotaur stood in the arena. Percy grinned as the now demonic like Minotaur bellowed in rage at its now twice over slayer. They charged at each other, full speed, locking their blades, hammer and clubs. The sound was deafening as the demon watched from afar. Percy grunted with the effort to hold the Minotaur back from running him over.

"What's wrong beef head? Still too weak to even push me over?" Percy said with a grin. The Minotaur let out an angry roar pushing even harder against their locked weapons. Percy's flaming skull flared even brighter singing the Minotaurs long dreadlocks but the Minotaur didn't let up. Percy decided that if this kept going eventually the Minotaur would overpower him because of its stamina and strength so he needed to end this quickly. He mustered his strength from his lupine body and pushed back harder than before against the Minotaur making it stumble back a bit. The Minotaur roared at percy outraged that it had been pushed back by a mere boy.

"Come on now milk man, surely you have more than that?" Percy said mockingly. The Minotaur charged Percy without a single thought both sets of horns down effectively blocking its vision. Percy sidestepped as the Minotaur ran past him and smashed its head against the wall stunning it enough for Percy to jump on to its back. Percy whirled the Minotaurs head round and ripped off its left horn then ignited his fist and jabbed his thumb in to the Minotaurs eye socket before ripping the skull in half, burning the other side of its face. the dead carcass dropping to the floor with a soft thud as the Minotaur lay dead for a third time slain by Percy Jackson. The demon let out a slow mocking clap as Percy turned around to face the demon.

"Well done Mr. Jackson I must say I'm very impressed. I must also say that I feel incredibly special that you would kill all of those monsters just for me, after all I'm just one demon warlock amid the hundreds." The demon said while grinning sadistically.

"Don't flatter yourself, bitch of Astaroth I'll find your master and send him back to the void." Percy said with a sneer his skulls flames leaping up and scorching the wall of the arena.

"Now now Mr. Jackson no need for rude insults. But to first get to my master you need to kill his assassins and to get to them you need to kill the generals and to kill the generals you need to kill me. But to kill me you need to kill my pet first..." The demon said while lifting both his hands up as the black fog rose and started forming indistinct shapes moulding together to form a large blob. A giant mouth, with razor black fangs moved across the back of the monster and let out a primal roar of rage as the final pieces of its body linked together. The giant monster was pure black made out of the shadows from the black semicircle, dark red veins pulsing with blood lined the entire body making it look like a Balrog of some sorts. It had scorpion legs attached to a 6 foot tall torso with 2 thick arms bleeding black shadows on to the floor before they slithered across the floor and rejoined the monster. The hands on the monster were heavily guarded by thick black enamel plating and gaps in between the knuckles gave way to long tendril like barbed whips. There were three of them on each hand each dripping even more shadows from the wicked sharp barbs at the ends of them. The strangest thing about the beast was the way where it's ears were supposed to be there were two long tendrils of shadows whipping around its head and seemed to lash out at the dead corpses only to find them soulless and hollow, the beast had wide ocular eyes set at an angle, the yellow irises gave way to reptilian slits, the beasts eyes were almost dragon like and Percy could almost make the connection back to the Great Fire Serpents he had fought before. Percy stared in wonder at the giant monstrosity in front of him so far he had no resources to look up on demons and their arsenal so he he was expecting the unexpected but this was way out of his radar. The beast let out another roar of rage as it stomped its pincer-like feet and snorted before the demon willed the shadows to form a staircase giving him just enough elevation to pat the monster on its head.

"Good boy, now destroy Jackson my Behemoth." The demon said while grinning maniacally at Percy who shifted his weight from one foot to the other, gripping riptide tightly.

The Shadow Behemoth let out another roar as its mouth peeled back opening its jaw as far as it could go, Percy could almost see the very back gums of the Behemoth before it closed its mouth and the shadows melded together forming a regular jawline again. Percy eyed the monster warily as the behemoth stared back with its reptilian eyes. The demon moved his left hand up and made a flicking motion with his pinky and index finger which caused the Behemoth to rush forward at speeds Percy only managed to register at the last second. He slid under the beast and made a large gash on its underside with his iron infused sword. The beast let out a high pitched scream as the shadows smashed in to it healing the wound instantly. Percy had to think fast, this beast was one that could heal itself in darkness, Percy knew iron could affect it because he had managed to injure it. Obviously he was missing out on some of the pieces as his ADHD plagued mind raced with how to defeat this Behemoth. The demon brought both his hands together making a single clap that rippled through the air and made the beast rear back and lash its whips at Percy. He blocked the first two strikes but the third one came down faster than the rest and hit him on the chest sending him flying back. Percy was face down as the other hands barbed weaponry came crashing down on him leaving him with three new scars, some bruises and his armour to repair if he managed to survive but he'd worry about that later. Percy glanced at the demon who smiled at him almost warmly if he hadn't been trying to kill him. The demon made a circular motion with his left hand tracing his thumb on his right palm as the beast began to circle Percy. A brainwave hit Percy as he realised that the demon was probably controlling the Behemoth and that was how it knew what to do and how to attack or else it was just an empty host kept together by dark magics. Percy, with his left hand pulled out one of his throwing knives and threw it at the demon. The Behemoth instantly blocked the strike with his barbed whip. Percy's anger grew and soon his flames were brighter that you would have to look away. The Behemoth seemed to shrink underneath the bright light and began to smoke a bit but Percy calmed down enough so he was back to normal or else it would cause him to make lots of mistakes in his careless fighting style. Percy was hit by another brainwave, which was quite rare considering he already had one today, and deducted that he could harm this beast with fire as he gave his aunt Hestia a silent thank you prayer. He held out his hand and the throwing knife shot back to him as he caught it in a reverse grip. He lit it on fire and once again aimed for the demon. This time the demon did the same thing and crossed his two forefingers forming some sort of block symbol. The Behemoth ran in front of its master and crossed both its arms over its chest but as the flaming knife flew through the air the Behemoth removed its arms from its chest leaving it exposed and covered its reptilian eyes. The blade sunk in to the Behemoth as the fire burned up the darkness making up the Behemoth. Percy taking advantage of this drew another throwing knife and again set it on fire he threw it straight for the Behemoths head where it sunk in to its left hands plating. The monstrosity let out a roar as its left hand crumbled in to black powder. The centre of its chest was already crumbling away but the shadows did their best to mold back in to the injury. The Behemoth screamed as the fire consumed its body running away from the demon that was forcefully trying to recapture the Behemoth with its enchantments the demon was so caught up with his pet running away he didn't notice Percy shoot a needle in to every tendon and muscle he had paralysing him. The demon stood absolutely still as Percy walked up to him and took out a marble from his pocket he took out a bright yellow one with swirling black dots in it this time and stuffed it in the demons mouth the mustard gas exploding inside the demons throat burning his lungs and breathing organs as a shadow enveloped his body and disappeared leaving him to die at Astaroths hands probably. But a strange thing happened as the Behemoth didn't go away instead it crawled over to where Percy was and crumbled in to black powder in front of him travelling on the wind and entering his mouth at first Percy didn't know whether this was a last resort assassination trick or some sort of weird thing he didn't know about but he just let it flow as he couldn't close his mouth to stop the flow of black powder. A single rune was burned on to his palm with black fire after the black powder entered his body and looked like a diamond with two spikes at the top of it giving it a Rams look. (If you've seen the mortal instruments then you'll know which symbol I'm talking about but if you don't its the one she keeps drawing is you don't know what that is you can search it online and it should come up) A deep voice spoke in his mind saying, 'my shadows soul is yours master.' Putting Percy a little bit on edge as something random spoke in his mind.

"What are you?" Percy said aloud although no one was in the arena with him. The voice once more spoke in Percy's mind.

'I am what you called the shadow behemoth but now my soul belongs to you for you have killed the strongest of the demon mages. I am now forever under your service and shall protect you with my life.'

"Well ok... Thanks I guess. I have a quick question though how exactly do I control you." Percy asked but suddenly a small manual popped out of thin air and landed in Percy's outstretched hand. 'Great,' Percy thought 'more reading.'

"Is there anything else I should know?" Percy asked.

'Well since I was recently a pet for the Lieutenant of demon mages I will tell you all I know of the demons and their plans.' Percy's heart almost stopped here was a creature that could tell him everything he wanted to know about his arch nemesis, well at least to some degree. Here was his Intel now all Percy needed to do was gather an army to fight back the demons and get out of the pit.

Percy looked around realising that the death,arch was somehow still not over as he scanned the television above as it said one more person survived. He looked around befuddled as he spotted a ripple in the nearby pond. He reached the pond and touched the water making it clear a space and there sitting before him was a girl about 18 with dark curly hair a slightly pale face, as though she's never seen sunlight, tiny freckles on her cheeks, cherry red lips and light blue ocean eyes. Her body was petite but still well proportioned maybe a C-cup maybe almost a D-cup. Percy looked over at her with a questioning look in his eyes as the girl sat in fear at the bottom of the pond cowering away from Percy. She had watched the entire fight and had seen him take down the unbeatable demon Mage that had been ravaging the gladiator population since he got here. Percy slid down the muddy slope as he held out a friendly hand to the girl.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I swear on the Styx." Percy said but then realising that he'd promise not to kill her if she attacked him and wanted to take the title mistress of the arena for herself. He face palmed himself for being so stupid but couldn't help because of the way the girl looked, it was like she had a connection with him but he couldn't place what. The girl looked up with fear written all over her eyes as she scanned Percy, she gingerly took his hand and heaved herself up. She was still dry amazingly so this girl had some powers over water is what Percy deducted.

"Hey, my names Percy what's yours?"

"My...my... Names Andromeda immortal legacy of Pontus Primordial of the oceans. Percy's eyes widened as she said those words. Never has a primordial ever had a child no less a legacy. "Please don't hurt me Percy I never wanted the title of mistress of the arena I was forced in here from the dungeons by the old master."

"Don't worry Andromeda, I won't hurt you." Percy said while pulling both of them out of the pond and dousing his flaming wolfs skull shifting back in to his regular 6'7 form. "I just need you to say I, Andromeda forfeit the title of mistress of the arena and you will be under my service by default because I will be the last contestant left." Percy said calmly.

"I, Andromeda forfeit my place as mistress of the arena." As she said this a loud earthquake shook the arena, showing it had accepted that she had given up. her tunic and shorts were caked in mud and some pond weed had got stuck in her hair.

"Come on, as master of the arena I'm pretty sure they have to have some decent bathroom for you to get cleaned up in." Percy said while quietly slipping his hand out of hers. "We can get you a new pair of clothes while we're at it as well. Don't worry the monsters won't attack you now I sent all monsters a message when they enter the arena not to hurt a single demigod or be suited by me." Percy walked in front of Andromeda towards the exit of the arena as she hurried to catch up to him. Unbeknownst to Percy while he was climbing the stairs to the main office of the arena Andromeda quietly re-slipped her hand in his as they opened the door to the luxurious room for her to get cleaned up. But Percy didn't seem to notice at all as her small hand seemed to fit almost perfectly in to his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU PATHETIC WORM!" Astaroth screamed at the dying Mage in front of him. "I GAVE YOU ONE TASK AND YOU FAILED ME."

"Please master, spare me. I will bring you Jacksons head the next time I see him if only you'd heal me." The demon rasped while his lungs burned from the effort of speaking.

"Spare you, spare you? I'll need all the strength I can get if I'm to command my legions of demons. I don't need one puny demon warlock to lead the mages." Astaroth said coldly. He let out a small grin as the demon looked pale knowing his master wouldn't help him. "You know? Fazeel has always been the more ruthless leader in my opinion he will take your place as lieutenant. As for you..." Astaroth said menacingly while grabbing the demon by the throat, constricting the demons burning airways. "Die." Astaroth whispered as he crushed the demons throat in his hand as the black powder blew away in the wind. "Just you wait Jackson." Astaroth said while leaving his hounds to lick the dust up. "Your death will not be a quick one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire council stood around the 14 major Olympians as those Olympians stood in an omega symbol. All the gods chanted in ancient greek hoping that their cries of help would be answered. A black disc formed from the air and Lady Nyx looked at the Olympians expectantly. "Well?" She said impatiently.

"Lady Nyx." The gods all said bowing to the mother of darkness.

"We request you send us aid as Athena has predicted we will not be able to fight the demons alone without help from the primordials." Zeus said, keeping a straight face.

"The ancient laws prohibit us from doing so, you know this Zeus." Lady Nyx said testily.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Lo..." Zeus said as Lady Nyx cut him off.

"Well I don't. Now what was it you were going to say after that." Lady Nyx said fuming that the gods had interrupted her 'me' time.

"Lady Nyx, if I may." Athena said bowing at the black disc. Nyx gave a quick nod before Athena started her explanation.

"We believe that this new enemy has already broken the ancient laws allowing them to intervene in an otherwise already worse still situation. Iris please show Lady Nyx the footage." Athena said panicked as iris nodded her head, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

The shimmer of mist showed a clear image of a horned figure rampaging through the hospital to get to the baby delivery area. The demon ran and burst through the curtains, the mist clearly not having any effect on it. The woman was a mortal so this told the gods it was some time ago. The mortal sat next to a demigod that radiated the power of the oceans but not just the oceans but all liquid forms as well. She had recently given birth to a new born baby she was cradling in her arms. The demigod pulled out a celestial bronze knife and stabbed the demon in the heart but the godly metal just left a scratch on the demons hide as the metal shattered leaving the couple defenceless. The demon grabbed both of their heads and crushed them before snatching the baby and teleported to gods knows where. The footage ended there as most of the goddesses were in tears as the monster stole the young infant away from her parents.

Lady Nyx kept a stoic expression as tears brimmed her eyes. "What happened here."

"Astaroth himself came here and stole the baby. We later found out that he teleported himself and a minion to Tartarus but the spell caused the child to age rapidly for a short period of time. We estimate she is about 2000 years old or maybe more by now but it is hard to say with the time in Tartarus but so far it's been a regular time frames matching our own." Athena said wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Why did that demon want that child I see nothing special about her. She displays no powers of the gods." Lady Nyx said while blinking her eyes free of tears.

"We did not see anything special with the child either Lady Nyx however Poseidon detected a very strong aura of the ocean on the father once we retrieved his body to further investigate. We believe she is a legacy of Pontus a line so ancient it may have been from the beginning of the Egyptian empire." Athena said.

"Do you have any other information on this child Athena?" Nyx said intrigued.

"We believe to know her name as her birth certificate or a copy of it was found on the mother. We think she has the original or at least knows her own name so we may eventually find her." Athena said.

"What is the child's name?" Lady Nyx said sitting back in her throne.

"Andromeda, my lady, we believe the demons think she is a key to our victory so they have taken her away." Athena said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I see. I believe you are facing the Christian pantheon of demons. A more ruthless and brutal group of monsters with Astaroth as their leader. He is the prince of the underworld as his father Satan was defeated by the Christ long ago. He leads another crusade against the world but now our pantheon is involved. I see now that the ancient laws have been cast aside in this battle. I will give you all of the help I can find, my brothers and sisters will also gather their resources to aid your assault. I know for a start that my brother Ouranos has an army of stars at his will. If I may persuade him he may send them down to earth to help you." Lady Nyx said deep in thought. "If worst comes to worst then we may have to awaken Chaos for he/she will know what to do but Chaos will be extremely weak after her/his slumber and will use the last of her/his essence to kill the demons destroying this galaxy along with him but other universes Chaos will take over and help to remake our world. But our grapple with the demons will be forgotten and so will all of us. Paving the way for a new world without any gods except chaos himself."

The gods looked paler than usual knowing all forgotten or deceased immortals went to the realm of the faded, the void or the court of the forgotten. Depending on how good of a immortal you were. These principles resembling the mortals dying and going to the underworld. "I will contact my brother immediately and send help as soon as I can. This battle is hard for me to say when it will happen but maybe in the next century. Gather your forces and arm yourselves Olympians. War is coming and the enemy will fight like demons, literally."

"Is there anything else you require of me Zeus?" Nyx said while pulling shadows from a nearby wall and forming a similar disk to contact Ouranos.

The whole council let out a series of murmurs considering other aid they may require. "No, Lady Nyx. If we require more aid we will contact you." Zeus said nodding his head at his decision as other gods were about to speak up asking for supplies for the demigods.

"Good, now I must..." Lady Nyx stopped what she was saying as worry lines crossed her face. "...I'm afraid that we must continue this conversation later. There is a disturbance in the pit that I must investigate. It may mean the victory of Olympus... Or our death." As she swiped her hands the black disc dissolved showing a last glance at a pacing Nyx in her throne room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Ouranos." Lady Nyx said, shadow travelling in to his court. The Olympians request our help it seems the demons have already broken ancient laws allowing our interference."

"Of course my lady, you're right. But what can an old God of the sky do to help you with this war?" Ouranos said questioningly.

"Well Ouranos, we both know you have your star troopers all I require is that you send them down to earth to help the demigods." Lady Nyx said coyly.

"Uh...uh... Lady Nyx with all the respect I can give you I have to say no. These soldiers were hand picked by myself since the beginning of time." Lord Ouranos said panicked.

"Well know this brother if we do not help these demigods then where will they strike next? Here, your domain and all of your precious star troopers would be dead. Compared to the hmmmm how many star troopers would die on the battle field with an ally, not nearly half as much as you would think now dear brother. Help the demigods, save the world, and make yourself known as the patron primordial of the demigods for you have saved them in their hour of need." Lady Nyx said with a fire in her eyes so bright it was awe inspiring.

"You talk too much sister." Ouranos said lightly glaring at her. "Fine, I'll call in my commanders and send them down to earth. But I must warn you. Not all of them are so keen on seeing their so called 'family' again."

"I think that we'll deal with that bridge when we get there." Nyx said before walking out of Ouranos's throne room.

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen chapter 7, and quite the lengthy one as well. The reason why I couldn't update sooner was because of one, homework, two New Years, three, Christmas and four my incredible laziness so apologies for this coming out so late. Also a lot of you thought I died in that QZ8501 flight I think it was. No? Nobody thought so? It's probably just my overactive imagination and my water deprived brain. Apologies if that offended you in anyway. I try my hardest to make the chapters I put up the best they can be so don't say it should be longer or you should update faster cause if I did then this story would be undoubtedly crap #tryhard. So there. Also I need to call you people something reading this story to inform you all at once so you are now an official Doom Trooper if you have made it this far without me boring you to death with this story. Also I will be away in Singapore this upcoming weekend specifically 22nd to some other date I'm not going to tell you about so chapters might be coming out maybe end of the month maybe. Anyway guys if you did like this story then do follow me or this story, favourite me or this story and review. Thanks Doom Troopers, DoomSkullTheBane out.**

**(P.S. If you didn't find the picture I was talking about on Percy's hand with the whole ram thing follow this link here- . /mortalinstruments/images/4/46/VF_Angelic_ /revision/latest?cb=20131030111008)**

**(P.S.S this other guy and me are working on a new story together based on adventure time albeit being a bit short, cause I'm not writing it he is I'm there for morale support, lazing around and tweaking it. So adventure time fans look out for that hopefully it'll come out soon.)**

**The poll for Harem so far:**

**Thalia: 6**

**Artemis: 7**

**Khione: 4**

**Athena: 4**

**Demeter: 2**

**Katie: 5**

**Piper: 5**

**Zoe: 10000000000**

**Reyna: 2**

**Hestia: 1**

**Nyx: 1**

**Fem Chaos: 1**

**OC hunter: 2**

**OC from Arena: 2**

**If some of the numbers don't make sense then that just means that I like that idea and are more likely to put it in anyway and for anyone who is wondering I do like the idea of OC characters who fall in love with the main one so yeah my brain is weird.**


	8. Camp Changes, Falling Stars And Pontus

8: Camp Change, Falling Stars And Pontus/div

It was a clear night sky and all the constellations were shining extremely bright tonight. Camp half blood watched in awe as a spectacle like this was only ever seen before the times of chaos when he decided to make earth as one of his last creations before his great slumber. The silver light reminded the demigods of Artemis as her hunters had grown ever since Aphrodite expanded her domain. There were less girls that wanted to join the hunt but it was made up by the amount of crying broken hearts that the 'dreaded males' as artemis liked to call them, created in their wake of marrying every pretty girl they could see rapidly swelling the demigod populace over the past centuries. There were nearly 200,000 demigods all together spread across the world since the mortals had long ago died out. They always kept a pendant with them which with one tug would send them back to Camp Half Blood or the 'Mother Home'. Annabeth sat on her two storey house near the forest. The older demigods could choose to have a house in camp near the other cabins where the junior campers were situated. Although capture the flag was still split in to whose godly parent you were when the 'veterans' played. She snuggled closer to her first two husbands Connor and Travis. Since the introduction of the harem system female reproductivity was slightly different. Instead of just one egg being released at a time an egg was released for every husband you had notified by neural transmitters through special blood cells that Aphrodite made Prometheus make. The creator of man was more than happy to spend some time building a new body part for his wondrous creations while the vulture that always picked out his liver sat watching him intently pissed off at having missed its daily meal to watch an old biologist make something that usually came out of him when he pecked out his liver. Annabeth pulled a woollen blanket over her other three husbands sleeping next to her. Their naked bodies and meat rods making small tents after one of her favourite past times, having kinky sex on the roof of her house. Her naked body was pressed against Connor while Travis was sleeping on her boobs. Her other three husbands were downstairs probably asleep after their constant fucking today. Katie and Piper now shared a house being best friends since 'the harem incident' happened. Jason never came to camp half blood anymore after he dumped Piper but occasionally visited to pick up some girls numbers and take them back to camp Jupiter. Annabeth closed her eyes and let out a content sigh as her life seemed absolutely perfect. Tomorrow she was having a council meeting with the other veteran demigods who remembered when everyone was in cabins and camp Jupiter seemed to be about the worst place to be, next to Romans. Annabeth lowered herself down from the roof. Travis' dick still implanted in her anus. It came out with a resounding 'pop' as she slid down the metal ladder leading to the roof. She let out a small moan as her pussy rubbed against the cold metal making her shiver with ecstasy. She hobbled to her walk-in wardrobe, still sore after her 7 hour fuck fest. She had 12 children altogether. At least one for every husband she had and two pairs of twins from Travis and Connor but that was just genes. She pulled on some sweat pants and a loose fitting T-shirt that spelled 'Architect at work'. She limped downstairs where she was met with two of her younger sons run screaming at her giving her a big hug before going back to watching SpongeBob on TV. 'emSomething's never change'/em Annabeth thought while she made her family breakfast. Wayne one of her elder sons helped her out around the kitchen. His blond hair and startling Gray eyes reminded Annabeth of herself when she was younger. He was born from one of her later husbands Drey. Who was a son of Vulcan with a dick to match his skill in the forge. She busied herself in the kitchen and soon lost track of time. By the time everyone had woken up she had a full breakfast prepared. Bacon, eggs, pancakes and hash browns lay in stacks around the table. Her kids hungrily ate as much as they could before running off laughing to join in camp activities.

As she finished cleaning up the dishes with help from her son Ryan who was a fraternal twin along with his sister Ophelia. Both were just under 13 and were very mischievous much like their father Connor. One of her younger daughters Cecelia, aged 8, ran up to her. "Mommy, mommy come quickly the stars are still out!" She said excitedly. Smiling a gap tooth smile. Annabeth looked confused as normally the stars were blocked out by the intense light from the sun during day. She hurried outside looking up at the sky expectantly searching for some kind of illusion from Hecate cabin or a prank from one of her sons. But instead what she saw defied even her vast knowledge. The Stars were still in the sky shining brighter than ever. If anything they were growing brighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe had assembled her troop of elite warriors. She was supposed to lead a platoon of archers and marksman to flank the main fighting forces providing cover fire in the case of a retreat. They were also accompanied by the unit of spearman Lord Ouranos had gathered over the many centuries, this providing the perfect cover for the archers if the enemy got too close for comfort. Zoe strapped on her leather armour, dyed black with silver edgings on. She strapped her bronze alloy helmet on, fashioned in the likeness of a hoplite helmet. Two knives were strapped to the back of her hip in the case of close quarters combat. She arrived on the launch star pad joining her other commanders assembled around a sand map. Lord Ouranos was vigorously pointing at a point where they should land so as not to crush the campers buildings and more importantly the campers themselves. As Zoe walked up to the sand map Ouranos looked up from where he was pointing and accidentally knocked the sand out of place but that was quickly repaired by magic encasing the sand map to show troop positioning and enemy movements. "Zoe so good of you to join us." Ouranos said smiling at seeing his favourite commander. From the very first day she was sent up to the sky Ouranos saw something special in her, she soon rose to the top of his court and assumed position of Ranged attack division which Orion was happy to step down to relieve the stress on his life and boyfriend. Zoe gave everyone a friendly nod before sitting herself down on a small foldout chair by the sand map and relaxing her stiff muscles from carrying around the armour so much.

"Nice to see you too, my Lord." Zoe replied bowing her head allowing her helmet to drop falling in to her lap and flicking her head back allowing her single braid to fall to her shoulders where it naturally moulded to her shoulder blade. Orion smiled happily as he passed by holding hands with one of the older star troopers.

"Now as I was saying we will deploy you here," Ouranos said pointing to a point in the woods where there was a clearing large enough to allow the star troopers to land without causing too much damage. They were estimated to land in three days time after launch today. Zoe was dreading returning to camp, she had always hated that place but since the gods condemned Percy to the pit she had long since despised the place even more. em'Wait what am I thinking I shouldn't be having these thoughts anymore,' her thoughts said, em'but you're supposed to be dead, so rules don't apply to you anymore.' Her second thoughts said. "Zoe, Zoe! Hello? Stars to Zoe." Ouranos said rasping on her forehead lightly. Her obsidian eyes flitting around breaking her out of her train of thought.

"Sorry, yes my lord, I was just wondering about the landing place you just mentioned." Zoe said hoping to cover her daydreaming.

"Zoe are you ok? I mentioned that well over half an hour ago." Ouranos said concerned.

"Sorry, my Lord, I was deep in thought about that I did not recognise the time." Zoe admitted blushing. Luckily most of the council wasn't here to hear her blunder or else it would be off the council with her.

"Good, good. Now we shall not delay any further the demigods need to establish a trusting bond with us so we shall hope everything goes according to plan you will train with the godlings for 50 years creating the bond. Then we expect the war to start. We know for a start that the demons are waiting for this auspicious moment to strike at us. So we shall be ready by then and hopefully have enough troops to stay their hand and cut it off." Ouranos said finally directing everyone to their jump points. Zoe was situated near the front and would be one of the first jumpers. The rest of her platoon would soon follow. Their armour was magically protected so that when they crashed they would survive easily with not one bruise on them. She ran forward in perfect synchronisation with the rest of the first jumpers one foot pounding the ground after another. There were ten lines representing the ten different kinds of weaponry and skill the star troopers showed. The rest of the divisions fell in synchronisation with each other creating a wave effect as they ran getting ready to jump off. As she ran she looked nervously to Ursa Major, she would be leading the heavy artillery and her cub would be in her tent away from all the fighting. Ursa Major gave her an encouraging smile in her bear like way and ran forward roaring with glee. Zoe couldn't help but smile as her long time friend encouraged her that everything would be fine. For that long time they were running Zoe flashed to a future where she was lying down in a park surrounded by green fields and trees. Her head was resting in someone's lap surprisingly she suddenly blinked the vision away, she had at least something to look forward to, finding whoever that was that the fates were so cruelly dangling in front of her showing her glimpses of a possible future she missed so much when she died. She steeled her gaze and pounded her fist on her breast plate making a ripple effect as the rest of the star troopers followed her example creating a deafening roar among the star pad soon she was 5 meters away from jumping. She realised that it had been 6666 years since she had died and thought of what an ironic year to return to for the demons to strike now. The sudden pounding stopped as the first jumpers leapt off the edge, angling their bodies so they mere streamlined and hurtled towards the green and blue mass that was their old home. Zoe only thought of one thing, who was that she dreamed a future of and where would he be right now?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annabeth sat around the large coffee table that had replaced the ping pong table as their meeting spot amongst the other cabin leaders. She spotted Clovis, Clarisse, Leo and the Stoll twins. Waving at them, her long time friends had a family now, but so big as Annabeths. Clarisse had found a son of Mars and Apollo, that if the rumours were true the son of Apollo was apparently the more dominant in their bed. Chiron stood up to address the cabin leaders.

"Now everyone settle down, Connor stop fiddling with that pocket knife and packet of pop rocks, Leo put down those gears and metal plating and Clarisse do I have to tell you every time we have a cabin meeting? Weapons are in their sheathes or on the floor. Now." Chiron had gotten a lot stricter with the rules because of the lenience of dating he had to strengthen the other rules in order to remain in control of the other demigods. He visibly relaxed when everyone put down what they were fiddling with. _'Pshh ADHD'_ Annabeth thought happy she had managed to get herself under control before the others.

"Now as everyone knows the gods are at war with another pantheon precisely the Judeo-Christian religion. So we are expecting reinforcements from the Primordials as they have violated the Ancient rules before us. We also must be prepared to find this Lord Wolfsbane. For he will lead us to battle and hopefully an easy victory but I have a feeling that this will be no ordinary war." Chiron said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Leo, we need to change our weapons. Demons are not fatally wounded but Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. So we will need to use iron or steel alloys with our regular celestial bronze because while steel harms the demons it will pass through the monsters and I'm sure we will have handfuls of both to last every camper for centuries." Leo gave a nod in understanding, since he had returned a married man with Calypso in his arms he had changed to become slightly more serious, also because Percy was banished to Tartarus he had grieved for 6 months before Calypso managed to get him under control. He had burned entire forests in outrage at the gods and not a single person could stop him. That year the mist worked double time and spread stories of wildfires happening all over the world. But underneath all that was still the same funny and derpy Leo everyone knows and loves.

"I believe that's everything now I expect we all have questions but I will answer those privately. Meeting adjourned." Chiron said wheeling himself out of the big house and out to observe an archery class.

'_So that must be why the stars are still out_' Annabeth thought. _'Ouranos must be sending us reinforcements but what about that Wolf guy how are we ever going to find him?_' She mulled this over while a suspicious aerial creature observed from above, high above the barrier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy jumped up avoiding the axe blade that swiped at his feet. He was fighting in the arena for the something millionth time that day receiving challenge after challenge from monsters who wanted the stadium for themselves. He was taking on three Laistrygonian Giants at once while a pack of hell hounds shadow traveled around him constantly keeping him on his feet. He spun round cleaving a hellhound in two with riptide before narrowly missing a blow from a long sword that would have cut him in half. He matrix styled avoided the cut and drew his hand gun and hunting knife, riptide automatically sealing itself and clipping to his pocket. Percy shot six rounds in to the nearest Laistrygonian giant blowing him back and turning him to sludge. The hunting knife sailed through the air cleaving off a hellhounds head, spinning round and kicking it percy launched it at the next giant, still gnashing its teeth, at the next Laistrygonian giant. The teeth sunk in scarring the Laistrygonian Giants face as Percy reloaded his bullets throwing 3 into the air and slotting 3 more in to the chambers. The axe came out of nowhere and would have hit Percy except in that exact moment he decided to hurl the knife chopping off the assaulters hand. He shot two rounds to finish the giant off before catching the other three rounds he threw up in to the air locking the barrel back in to place and finished off the other adversaries. Percy ignited his fist and pulled out the bullets from the black sludge melting the foul substance stopping them reforming for another century. He had been training in his own gauntlet which was strengthening him to nearly match taking on all the big three at once while Apollo and Artemis shot arrows at him with bursts of brightness to sharpen his other senses. He could match every single Olympian in every kind of combat except maybe the twin archers. For all the training he did he was still a son of Poseidon after all and sons of Poseidon never used a bow, ever. His 'special shadow friend' or Shade, as he liked to call himself although that was a general name for all kinds of shadows, had also been helping to train himself and Percy improving his shadow magics over shadow and darkness this meaning that Shade could take whatever shadow form he wanted so that Percy controlled him like water. It was a lot like shadow necromancy where you turned shadows in to solid shapes except this time the shadow was living.

Percy walked back up to his room which he shared with Andromeda. He had found out after a few days that she had powerful control over water. She would tutor him on how to control water but also liquids because all liquids contained mostly hydrogen and oxygen which was the main components for water except in different chemical compounds. Percy had his suspicions that, because of her immense control over water and other liquids, she might be a descendant of Pontus. Percy knocked on the door three times before he heard andromeda calling him. "Come in Percy I'm decent." She said as he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him.

"I'm going to go take a shower I'll be out in 5 minutes then head to the gauntlet." Percy said while stripping down on the way to the giant bathroom they had. Andromeda bit her lip as Percy took off his shirt showing his muscles back before closing the door. She let out a content sigh as she flopped on to her bed and took a nap.

Percy took off his pants and willed his armour to pack itself into his discarded clothing. He had enchanted so much of his stuff that he couldn't remember enchanting one thing until he had done it twice accidentally. His clothes could morph in to what he wanted them to be so he only ever needed one pair. The pile of clothes his aunt and father had packed for him got destroyed until only one remained so Percy was extra careful about that until he had stolen the book of Hecate. Now he could brawl all he wanted without having to worry about his clothes being destroyed. They automatically repaired and cleaned themselves as soon as they got damaged making it efficient for Percy to wear just one pair of clothes. He turned the water on and willed himself to be cleaned. The water floated around him as the Iron shower head sprayed his body and large bursts of warm water. The water droplets and condensation condensing around his rock hard muscles, the scene would make any girls woman hood tremble. As Percy finished his refreshing shower he walked out and his clothes laid themselves out neatly in front of him he checked himself in the mirror and made sure he hadn't sustained any cuts that would interfere with his scar runes. These runes were adept and could help the wearer in anyway imaginable. He checked his back he looked over the two bloodlines over both his shoulder blades. The runes were in-scripted to ones flesh by either fire, scarring or permanent ink they were normally permanent but you had to wear them for at least a century while they stayed unharmed so this proved problematic as Percy was constantly in battle, Percy preferred the first method of inscription because technically he couldn't be harmed by fire so it was a win for him. The blood seals scarred to his flesh looked unharmed, the rune was a circle with a seven pointed star with small dots in each corner. The two blood runes were exactly identical. Unless some major cut had slashed across his flesh he would have to redraw the rune. Then he checked his other main rune. The one burned to his lower back. This depicted a circle with a triangle inside, while a bird lay spread across the centre of the triangle. This was his main protection rune that helped to heal and regenerate health faster. Then he checked his thighs and arms. He checked the hybrid rune he willed to burn after realising he could specially burn runes in to parts of his body while being extremely detailed. The feather wrapped round the three mountain tops represented speed and strength with two triangles crossed each other to form the symbol in the Israeli flag. This was complemented by a circle surrounding the outside just barely touching the edges of the six pointed star, made from the two triangles. He did a quick remaining check over the rest of the runes before leaning down to check his foot runes, like the six pointed star it had the same strength and speed runes to help him in battle, but there was also the picture of a rabbits foot, when activated allowed Percy to have incredible jump skills perfect for leaping over anything in his path. As he stood back up he noticed the water forming a humanoid body, he swiftly turned around and tapped each rune. This would allow him to have a sudden burst while the magic flooded his system. The runes were both a mix of Greek and Judeo-Christian origin perfectly moulding to his personality because of his half wolf side. The armour emerged from the clothes and slithered up his body cooking all over the place before he was in full battle armour. He changed to his half wolf half man form and ignited one of his fists while he summoned some water from the tap to surround his other fist. The figure rose from a kneeling position on the floor and smiled at Percy. "Ah I see you're dressed. I was worried I'd be interrupting you're bath." The mysterious stranger said.

Something about that man seemed too friendly. If he tried anything he would be ready. As Percy out his right fist out and dropped the water in his right the mans smile seemed to grow even bigger. "Who are you and how did you get in. I had sentries posted at every entry point." Percy said confused.

"Well you see I'm a primordial so that stuff doesn't really bother me all too much. Don't worry your guards are still alive just... Injured... A bit... Ok maybe a lot." The primordial said still grinning. He wore a crisp blue suit with a ocean green tie. His loafers were green crocodile skin with imprints of bubbles. He had a light blue aura around him and silver cuffs. His eyes were a deep ocean blue and his hair had blue highlights carefully defined to bring out the blue in his blue facade. His shortly cropped black hair stood on end to emphasise the highlights as he had the same kind of layback atmosphere Percy's father had.

"Ok so like Gaia right? Oh no you're not here to challenge me too?! I've already taken a shower ok? Come back tomorrow whoever you are." Percy said exasperated. The man stepped out of the shower and stepped on the White mosaic tiles on the bathroom floor.

"My, my aren't we feisty. Any who it would be rude for me to know you, Percy Jackson, but not tell you my own name. I am, maybe as if you may have guessed, Pontus Lord of all oceans liquids, blah blah blah. Not really one for titles." Pontus said holding out his hand for a handshake.

Percy shifted back to human and shook his hand. He still towered over the primordial even though he wasn't in his 8' wolf form anymore at 6'5". Percy quickly stepped back and bowed to the ancient primordial. "I am sorry for my imprudence Lord Pontus. If I may ask what are you doing here?" Percy said not wavering as the primordial put a hand on his shoulder as he rose back to a standing position.

"Firstly, no formalities. Pontus is just fine, we primordials hate it when you do that, although the it does give us a nice warm feeling inside. Secondly to answer the question you've been thinking throughout this conversation I am here to retrieve you. You are the fabled Lord Wolfsbane I presume?" Pontus said smiling.

"Yes my Lo... Pontus." Percy corrected quickly.

"Well there's a slight problem down on earth and we need you for a last prophecy. We promise that this is the last prophecy you will ever be featured in." Pontus said recoiling a bit expecting Percy to burst in to rage. He opened one of his eyes as Percy stood looking at the ground thinking through what Pontus had just said.

"Hah... I guess I'm needed again. I'll do it. But on one condition you promise on Chaos or whatever higher being there is that you I am not in anymore prophecies." Percy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course. I promise on my creator chaos." Pontus said hurriedly.

"Percy what's taking so long I need to go do some lady business NOW!" Andromeda yelled from the other side of the door.

Pontus gave him a questioning look that looked weird with his blue highlights. "Who's that?" Pontus asked Percy gesturing to the door.

"Oh, it's just my friend Andromeda she was in the dungeons then also competed for the title of master of the arena but didn't want to fight." Percy dead panned.

Pontus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "May I see her." He asked.

"Sure it's a free hell after all." Percy said slightly grinning. Pontus smiled at the young boys humour.

Percy unlocked and opened the door outside stood andromeda with her hands on her hips. Her face was a stone cold glare as Percy nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he lost track of time in the bathroom. Her glare visibly softened as she glanced at the man next to Percy. "Percy who is this? Please don't tell me you're gay?" Andromeda almost begged. Truth be told she had a small amount of affection for Percy since the day he had saved her from the battle for title Master of the Arena.

Percy quickly shook his head. "No, no this is just Lord Pontus paying me a visit cause apparently I'm needed for another prophecy." Percy emphasised the words another so Pontus slightly flinched. But his main focus was on Andromeda as he stared at her. Andromeda stared back just as transfixed. '_How could I have missed it_,' Percy thought. The same hair, eyes, personality. They were obviously related. As he was about to brooch the subject Andromeda spoke the one word that changed Pontus' immortal life forever.

"Dad?" She asked. Pontus started shaking his head.

"Well a more accurate term would be great great something granddad but dad is fine." Pontus said nervously tapping his shoes on the floor.

Andromeda rushed forward to hug her, probably, only family in the world as Pontus was crushed in a bone breaking hug. The liquids in the room churned slightly before becoming at peace once again. The strong emotions Andromeda was expelling affected her domain a little as she cried in to his shirt. "There there child. Come we will discuss this further with the council of primordials. I'm sure they have a lot to say to you Percy Jackson, oh and your girlfriend/my legacy as well. They will be happy to know both are alive." Pontus said while willing his shirt to dry. Both andromeda and Percy blushed immensely when Pontus mentioned that they were in a relationship.

"Uh dad. We're not dating." Andromeda said while untangling herself from her 'dad'.

"Oh well sorry...Awkward." Pontus said helpfully. Both teens nodded their heads in agreement. "Well then... Off we go. Time to see the rest of your family children. Don't worry the arena will still be yours when you come back." Pontus said while glancing at Percy before flashing them out to the high council.

**So yeah. There you go Doom Troopers. Chapter 8. Took a long time to write but that's because I've got a bunch of injuries. My middle finger got hit by a basket ball, my thumb nail was ripped out like not the entire thing just the White end, I got hit with a baseball bat on the knee and dislocated my shoulder while standing up from under a table. Also just to make room in my head Andromeda will refer to Pontus as dad just putting it out there. So yeah can't blame me for any of that. Anyway guys I really want to see this story hit something crazy like 1000 favourites and follows so tell all your friends, family and even strangers on the streets about this story (I'm joking but the chances are it might be me). But so far I'll set a sub goal. Once this story hits 300 favourites/follows I'll do a chapter so long it'll take like half an hour or more to read I'm talking about maybe 10,000-15,000 words so FAVOURITE, FOLLOW EITHER ME OR THIS STORY AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THE HAREM I'LL BE CHOOSING SOON SO HURRY. COMMANDER DOOMSKULLTHEBANE OUT.  
><strong>

**The poll for Harem so far  
><strong>

**Thalia: 6  
>Artemis: 9<br>Khione: 6  
>Athena: 6<br>Demeter: 4  
>Katie: 5<br>Piper: 6  
>Zoe: 10000000000<br>Reyna: 2  
>Hestia: 4<br>Nyx: 4  
>Fem Chaos: 4<br>OC hunter: 2  
>Andromeda(Decided that she'll be in the harem too): 1000000000000<br>**

**If some of the numbers don't make sense then that just means that I like that idea and are more likely to put it in anyway and for anyone who is wondering I do like the idea of OC characters who fall in love with the main one so yeah my brain is weird.  
>P.S. If anyone could help me with changing the profile picture for this story you get a shout out and some big thank you's from me. Also this coding keeps coming up whenever I keep posting a chapter so I manually change that so any advice Doom Troopers? It will be greatly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
